


Draconic DARK

by Falco276



Category: Dragoma, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: 2018 Beytuber World Championships, Balkesh B3, Beyhunting, Friendship, Gen, Hall 7, Ibis Budget Hotel, Issy Lex Meulinaux, Kid Expo Hall, Light Sexual Abuse, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Paris Catacombs, Paris Quest, Past Abuse, Quasar Ghalahad, Revenge, Salina Turda, Torture, Trust, arriving at the event, autograph, chaotic visions, event
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: "It's about damn time you showed up, Zeraiya. I have been waiting for his FINAL moment. Just between you and me....."Wings of Despair. Breath of Ruin.Beytubers Zera Rickers and Marco Seidlitz have been stable friends since 12 years of foster. When an major WBO announcement of the upcoming 2018 Beytuber World Championships regarding Beyblade Burst flow into line, complications arise and tense between the Galahad and Luinor blader. Along with Zera's girlfriend, Falco and the rest of the event volunteers team up to diminish Demon Luinor's jealousy and revenge through Marco's self esteem persivierance.Based on the true story event I attended! :D





	1. Lack of Invitation, Rising Revenge

**Note: The characters I'm about to mention in this story are all REAL youtubers! In any way they are not fictional. All of them will go by their Youtube name instead of thier real biological name.**

**A/N: So, exciting news! I,[Falco2762](https://www.youtube.com/user/Falco2762), finally stepped up to professional play and officially attended the 2018 Beytuber World Championships together with [TurboLibra14](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcI3FeEYcRkT84N-FJ3HVAA)! Along with him, you will also see [DraconicArt](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJhPAieQkyDe_ln8XjAAjwg), [Ryuk Shinigami](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_FVravcJ8gpC3w-yuHejlg), [Zankye](https://www.youtube.com/user/zankye), [Cyprus](https://www.youtube.com/user/CustomWorld64), [DracoLight](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9BhXIBmCHOPkmeG6OtvUMw), and [Storm](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcF1reb8cHcH0XSKWQTB07g) mentioned in this story.**

_**Note: All Hyperlinks lead to thier Youtube Channels. Feel free to subscribe to them!**_

**Enjoy.**

* * *

 

_9:00 AM_

The erratic beeps of Falco's alarm clock which literally was her I-Phone SE on a Fire Emblem mood, struck her precious dream of herself and TurboLibra14 aka Matthew "Zera" Rickers, relaxing on the beach together while contently gazing at the bright sun down, the playful shadows of Pegatrix and Fafnir tumbling over in ruesome fights, determined to win over each other in a Bakugan vs Beyblade battle.

"Oh come on! That was my last bet with Zera!" Falco complained as she whined in disappointment, tugging at the curtains to let the sun do it's habitual service of lighting up the room, giving the 22 year old teen to glow like a radiant flower.

A loud knock on the door startled Falco out of her skin, the sheer curiosity of cracking the door a tad bit, caused herself to flip backwards in astounding shock.

"C'mon! We have to drive to Paris! 5 hours and you don't want to be late!" The loud shrieker was Falco's mom. She had a soft spot for her daughter since Falco was born pre-mature, but rambled on in soft raves about wasting time and money on Beyblade.

Beyblade.

A hobby of Falco turned into a Youtube Part time job. Hurrah, she IS CORRECT.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming! I don't need to record your shrieks all the way to the tournament. Geez, it's like permanent brain damage." Falco cockily retaliated with the roll of her eyes, striding into the kitchen to grab herself some milk and a yummy bowl of CRUNCH cereal. She came back to the dining table to find her brother, Samuel, and his wife, Esther seated at the dining table, packed and ready.

"Did you comb your hair?" Esther quirked her undoubtful face at Falco, sarcasm flying overboard.

Falco wearily searched for words as she was caught red handed. Rubbing the back of her head in guilt, she nervously laughed with a soft smile, "I, well..... Not your defention of being neat but yeaaahhhhhhh I gotta go. Not working out for me."

That did the trick.

"Bubu..... Me zucked again on Youuuutuuuube....." Sam whined in his mousey voice, feeling ardent to the point that anything posted anti-semetic will result to being blocked or removal of hate content on either Facebook or Youtube.

Esther simply plopped a kiss on his forehead, "Think twice before posting. They anyway gonna get you."

Falco efficiently came back with her jet black strands swishing around like wind chimes. With everything ready, she went back to double check. Packed in her tiny tool box was a Beydeck case containing 3 combos:

Xcalius X3 1-Cross Zephyr (Attack Switchstrike combo)

Valtryek V3 4-Flow Orbit (Defense Switchstrike combo)

Fafnir F3 5-Glaive Nothing (Stamina Switchstrike combo)

Along with a generic LR Switchstrike launcher plus a Master Kit belt clip, was an extra LR launcher, light torquise blue blader gloves (the one that's finger free), and lastly a blue blader headband decorated with three blue heart shaped gems while smaller silver hearts framed the major design.

She also grabbed up her Beyblade Burst Panini Stickerbook, along with an empty copy in regards of extra sales at the convention. Packed in a seperate box where she recieved her Ensky puzzles from, were loads of duplicate stickers she did not need for her sticker book.

"Got my clothes, beys, pres- Presents!" Falco deliberately held onto her head as she rememebered her presents for her amazing man and Beypartner, TurboLibra14 aka Zera. As fast as a hawk, she rumaged through her messy room, frolicking about through numerous boxes until she found a Brand New in Box Kerbeus K2 Limited Press, her tiny box full of Pokemon Cards and a seperate envelope filled with the Kanton stickers of Switzerland and a seperate sticker sheet filled with cute animals.

"Whew, finally that's over." Falco wistfully sighed in relief as she fell backwards against her bed in comfort. Her ardeline fizzed through her body in excitement. She could not wait to ace the tournament together with the only Potatopaw she loved.

* * *

Speaking of Potatopaw, Zera dozed off into a pericular odd dream, a sudden vision that would eventually be turned into a Beyblade Prophecy. One of the staff members behind the shadows disappeared behind the backstage and came back with a mysterious box. She smiled and announced his name with generousity, "Arf!"

_"Arf!"_

A small white fluffy Chinese crested powder puff dog towered over his face, efficiantly getting doggy drool over his cheeks.

"Holy Cheese muffins! Rudi, how many times have I told you to not to wake me up like that." Zera groggily yawned as he placed on his glasses, his blurred out vision focusing crystal clear on his only best friend he relied to.

Marco "Yuri" Seidlitz aka Draconic Art.

With his dirty blonde hair fluffed forward like a disragged puppet, Zera's confident but cool headed friend always famed his street attire, whether dressed in rowdy beanie hoodies and drag fading jeans along with the hipster Converse sneakers or the rather riddled adult turned selfish teen, flanked with TRIPP leather jackets and gothic wear, those stark dreadful boots sure to deliver the chinese powder cresent canine into a mad barking spree.

A gold dragon pendant neatly hung around his neck, the chain decored in repetetive calligraphy or what the two tidly refered to as "Dragomooriya" 

Arms crossed while his shoulder leaned on the doorframe of Zera's room, Marco sheepishly smiled with his playful "Nyaghh!" and casually strode in with a Nike shoebox in his hands. "This just arrived in! You can't believe what we got!"

Rudi immediatly left the room.

Zera hummed in thought, finding Draco to be that drastically spastic to international gifts.

"Oh! Who's it from? I bet it's the blader that lives in the same city as Falco!" TL14 sat up crosslegged on his bed, inviting Marco to place the box infront of him. "Oh! I got it! It's from the generous NoahTV!"

"I bet he's going to come over for our tournament on Friday!" DraconicArt glamoured in pure joy as he absentmindedly chewed on his Spryzen Requiem layer he won from the recent Blackwater Beyrevival tournament.

"Ok, is it recording?" Zera cautously reminded as he laced his fingers on the cover. Marco nodded virougously and held up Zera's Samsung Galaxy S4, the screen currently zoomed on the Nike logo.

"3,2,1..... Let it Rip!" With the lid whooshing open like a feather, they both squealed in delight. Zera carefully picked up a white heavy paper envelope filled with numerous MFB and Burst beys, currently labeled for DraconicArt. "Looks like your beys finally arrived......!"

Marco squealed non stop like a child.

"Let's check out my presents." Zera snapped Marco's attention to a whole load of Bakuten Shoot, MFB, and a brand new Quetziko Q2.

The unboxing video was posted on the Blackwater Guardians What's App group, notifying Falco about thier childish behaviour.

It was not long before footsteps thumped up the stairs.

Silence spiraled around Zera's room, as his mother popped around the doorframe, gawking a stern glance at his obnoxious celebration. "I told you once Zera, don't make me say it again. Your pancakes are waiting downstairs."

"Oh, ummmmm, Marco? I gotta go. Continue unboxing your present. Gotta quickly finish up this message before I leave." Zera calmly typed up a quick reply to a WBO member before leaving his phone besides his Acer laptop on his wooden desk.

His conversation with his mom long faded away as Marco absentmindedly sat on Potatopaw's bed, deepening his throughts on Zera. They have been best friends for almost 4 years straight. Though they entered heated arguments over unfair rules for various Beyblade tournaments, they still claimed thier friendship to go un broken by both of their dark pasts.

Wearily glancing over to the otherside of the room, it appeared to be different the last time he visited. The major iconic furniture which happens to be the two trendy clothing cubbards made out of wood and polished steel (topped with two Playmobile Pirate ships) along with his smaller bookshelf got recently sold. His bed stayed the same place, sporting Tyson and his friends on the pillow and duvet covers. Endless clear cases of Beyblades of all generations were neatly stacked at the corner while a tower of stadiums lopsided against the gray plastic trash can used as a laundry hamper.

A white tower fan stood beside the window sporting Gallahad as a window tint art, throwing several drawings from the desk to the abyss.

Any moment, Zera would come back from breakfast, announcing the very special news he discussed with his parents.

Potatopaw's clock ticked in harmony beside his orange and black DUDEN textbook, signaling the Legendary Dragon blader to tip toe over to the beeping Galaxy S4.

Bingo. Screen unlocked without any password inputs, Marco secreted himself from the door, snuggling himself between the plastic trash can and the foot of his bed.

It was a simple WBO message by _Light I:_

_Bonjour. I speak little english. Anyone speak french? Hasbro allowed us to make our very own Beytuber World Championship which begin Nov. 2nd on friday. Any beytuber with 10,000 subscriber or more, recieve a Hasbro press pass. Please say your real name, youtube name, and link to your youtube channel. Merci._

Posted 9 minutes ago, DraconicArt hummed in thought, glancing now and then towards the door. Still Zera did not arrive with a full cuddle surface.

Smiling wickedly towards the idea of joining in, Marco staggered upon realization that the message was already answered by his hot headed friend.

_Omg, that's amazing!!!! *.*_

_I would love to attend the Beytuber World Championships together with Falco2762! Also, I wish DraconicArt came along too! I already have my combos planned out. Is Zankye coming along too? I would LOVE to meet him! This is going to be the Best tournament ever!_

Perhaps, Zera was too engrossed on using his mother's phone to reply to Light I.

Marco relaxed as he waited for replies. The trees outside the window swayed in graceful swings, birds chirping across the street. The sweet smell of victory. The dark demise of revenge.

The Galaxy S4 beeped again, welcoming him with a new reply from Ryuk Shinigami, france's top female Beytuber next to Light.

_Alright, we discussed about who is attending the Championships. I already submitted our contestants and gave each one of them a link to the Kid Expo website. Sure, Falco2762 is eligible to compete in the tournament but about DraconicArt, I'm afraid he does not have enough subscribers to join. Remember, to arrive 2 o clock at the event. It start 3 o'clock. Best of luck!_

Blinking in shell shocked silence, Marco was speechless. It was this pericular line in that message that caused his heart to twist in anger and revenge.

_"about DraconicArt, I'm afraid he does not have enough subscribers to join."_

_"does not have enough subscribers"_

_"does not have enough subscribers"_

_"does not have enough subscribers"_

DraconicArt almost felt like snapping Zera's phone in half. Controlling his anger was like struggling through his dark past against his parents.

"Not enough subscribers!?" Marco cautiously controlled himself not to blow up like last time, when they both argued over the official WBO rules along with a Beyblade design that was rudely stolen. It was as if another deity took over poor DraconicArt, causing him to angirly crush Zera's phone with his only brutal combo. It was not an ordinary Takara Tomy Bloody Longinus 13 Jolt. It looked different from the other beyblades out there. It was well displayed as an evolved form of L4. Too proud. Too hidious. Too mighty. The black dragon heads of L4 growled with hunger, bloodthirsty fangs in preying another opponent apart. Not only the bey but the blader too.

The Galaxy S4 clattered against the wood flooring, the screen exposed with the display bezel and complicated microchips. Sparking in difficulty, Zera's smartphone hummed to death.

Demon Luinor L4 6-Chain Redemption.

"We'll see you damn well like it, TL14." With his Bey retrived back to hands, Marco stormed out of the hallway and climbed downstairs. On the way, an old but very playful dwarf gray dachshund dog approached him with a pink rubber weight, yapping for his attention.

"You wanna play, huh?" DraconicArt steamed in anger, snatching up the toy while ripping it apart against Luinor's dragon blades. Pink silicone fluttered to the floor as Draco heartlessly kicked it against the carpeted floor. "Have fun with your stupid toy, retarded mutt."

Fiete whined despondently with a broken heart then dashed into the kitchen, barking ominously for thier attention.

"What was that?" Zera's mother cautiously peeked out of the window to find purple storm clouds gathering above Haselunne, the weather app currently flunked over thier confusion.

"This is not looking good." Zera immediatly ditched the S5 and dashed out of the house to find DraconicArt climbing in his 2012 blizzard pearl Toyota Auris. "Marco! Wait! You forgot about your beys...."

Tears trickled down Zera's cheeks as one last gruesome stare by the heartless dragon blader.

"Please come back........."

DraconicArt in return, flicked him off through the open driver's window and screeched off in clouds of silence.

 


	2. A Trip to Paris!

The panoramic view of green hills and wind powered mills whooshed past like a movie scene. Staring out of the window was Zera's only roadtrip entertainment let alone his phone being completely wrecked by Marco. Everyone in his family came along, his uncle in driver's seat, leading the maroon red Ford Tourneo van down the country highways of Holland. Since it was a much longer route than Falco's, they had an extended hour to drive from thier house all the way to Paris. Let alone Marco growing highly jealous over the WBO message sent to him.

Zera depressingly sighed while staring at the box that contained a single S4, bits of glass and plastic swaying in motion to the extended hills.

"C'mon Zera! The more you look at your shattered phone, the more you're gonna frown." Zera's sister, Maliena sat forward from her friend Theresa, and efficiently plucked out her device from her bag, "Here, I'll give you my old S4 if you like. Please say yes."

Since Malina converted to using an I-Phone 7 like Falco did with her SE, she at least tried to cheer his happy senses by placing her finger on the sides of his lips and lift it up into a cheeky smile. "C'mon, you can smile with your teeth. Not that hard."

"I might as well do that when I win the championships. For now, I'm just worried about Marco." Zera dug his head deep between his knees, his fedora hat sporting a phoenix he got from Hard Rock Cafe Paris tumbling down from his head and into the foot rest.

Zera's mother and father as well as his aunt bothered not to speak a single word about his best friend.

Oh boy, 4 hours left of sorrow and anxious excitement. Only if Zera was unaware of a certain sinister blader following thier trail.

* * *

"Goin to Paris! Goin to Paris!" Falco excitedly sang along as she rode shotgun seat, her dad leading the 2014 golden colored Chrysler Town and Country speeding down the roads of Dijon. She efficiently turned around, giving out a wink to her mom who fell asleep in the back seat while Esther and Sam snuggled together in the rear. "Who's excited?"

"Apperantly a weird girl with the heart of Beyblade." Esther lightly laughed as Sam held up his Nintendo Switch, leading Esther's beginner file on Super Mario Odyssey.

"Can't wait to meet Zera there! It's gonna be amazing!" Falco rambled on, feeling pumped up to wreck all of her opponents there.

"I hope we can get to the hotel on time." Falco's dad stated outloud, setting the van to cruise control.

"Sigh, I hope we don't run into any traffic." Falco glumly rested her head against the rumbling window.....

* * *

Golden draconic eyes blinked intenly from the rearview mirror. Marco secreted himself from Zera after the upsetting fight they had over What's App. With the address to Kid Expo written on a seperate piece of paper, the ruthless dragon blader wickedly followed the maroon red Tourneo van.

DraconicArt came from a wealthy family, his successful parents strived thier only son to become the best of the best. Suffering poorly from Aspergers and ADHD, the only he thing he could do was escape from his horrible nightmare. An attempt to get stabbed by a kitchen knife from his psychotic mother while his drug addict father spent the rest of his years in jail. It was too sudden. He had to retreat to a seperate home, made hospitality for children with mental and physical disablities.

That's when he met the brown haired Zera and how he got introduced to Beyblade to distract himself from the wicked past.

Time shot forward to the present as Marco's seductive gaze never left the van. How did he prove himself worthy of which vehicle Zera would be traveling in?

It was all thanks to the other conversation between Zera and his father, a snapped image of the rented van caused Marco to snap the image in his head.

"You can't escape me this time, Zera." a rough bite to his chocolate bar, made him feel as if he should do the same to his best friend's head. Switching gears, he overtook a dangerous 18 wheeler before settling back into the same lane they were traveling on. "I don't care how many times you convince me with those stupid rules of yours, they don't mean anything to me. Go and win with that hideous blader body of yours. All I want is my revenge on you. Every tournament, the so called Blackwater Guardians idolize you as an idiotic Beyblade god with no sense for his friends. A stupid selfish baby who plays with spinning tops all day. And he claims to be #1. Don't worry, Luinor will drill my revenge on you and your combo, you son of a bitch. Remember, I'll be waiting."

Riding on the rearview mirror was Demon Luinor in beast form, a dreadful growl rumaging from depths of the Toyota Auris.

* * *

"Mama, I'm hungry." Zera whined in trepidation as he boredly scrolled through WBO.

"Maybe if you let go of this game after the tournament then we could reward you with a sandwich." Zera's dad replied casually, as his uncle pulled over to a service plaza.

"Or pancakes." Theresa joked, causing Maliena to join in.

"Okay." Zera glumly accepted his meal and entered into the classy building, his mother announcing for a quick bathroom break. Potatopaw's aunt excused herself for a quick smoke relief while his uncle took interest in contours of maps and traveling brochures.

_It's my fault that I always become Marco's servant. Why can't he realize for the good of himself that he offers me another chance? Why in the world is it MY FAULT!?_

Zera controlled himself from breaking down into sorrowing tears, a quick glance shocked him deep down from his heart. A Toyota Auris of the same color strode down the parking lot, the driver thankfully not the selfish friend he knew for 4 years straight. Sporting a different number plate (this time it was from Switzerland), Zera sighed in relief to see that DraconicArt was not traveling with them.

Little did he know, that it was DraconicArt who destroyed his phone yet the hot headed blader did not want to spurn out an apology.

"Ready to go? I got your vegeterian sandwich here." His uncle spluttered out jovially. Zera fake nodded towards his sheer acceptance of his vague hunger driven by his crude sorrow over Marco.

Climbing back into the van, Zera straightned his glasses and frankly thought he was hallucinating at the sight of a bloody dark eyed DraconicArt standing right near the passenger window.

"Holy Gallahad!" Zera jolted from his nightmare, grabbing his mother's attention now turned into a stern glare. His sandwich was left uneaten, still packed into the paper bag. The brown haired blader took himself a moment to relax from the tramutizing incident, rubbing his forehead as if he just finished hard Beyblade training.

"Did spiders start chasing you as well?" Maliena joked, knowing very well that Zera hated those webbed insects.

"Actually, it was just a tiny rush of fear. I'll be fine." Zera exhaled in difficulty, grabbing his water bottle to refresh himself from the start. With Marco infilterating his dreams, how would he stride to succeed himself in this major professional tournament? It was not just a fun group battle consisting his friends from the Blackwater Beyclub. He was going to approach solo on stage, relying on his combos instead of his friends.

How would Falco and the others react beforehand about DraconicArt's arrival to the World Championships? Zera cautiously visited Marco's WBO profile.

_Last logged in: 10/27/2018_

And not to forget about his Youtube channel.

_155 Subscribers_

No matter how many times his collaboration or solo videos were made at Zera's house, his jealousy over the drastic subscriber rate potentially didn't inch over 200.

"If there is something bothering you, Zera. We can discuss it at the hotel. Are you worried about your friend?" Zera's aunt asked in heavy concern, the sheer silence broke up by the girls.

"It's just that Marco's there then he's not there...... It just feels as if I feel empty without him."

The van hummed along, no one bothered to speak a word.

"Na ja, don't worry. I'm pretty sure he will soon realize his common mistake and reconcile his friendship back on the team. It takes time to take care of a friend. Just wait and see." Zera's dad turned around to smile at him, the concession of cheering him up caused him to sigh in difficulty.

"Right, but it's just so hard to tame him. He always lacks apology no matter how many times I beg. Besides, he always thinks that I cause problems to his life and never seeks out my innocence."

Zera uncomfortably shifted to his side as he tried to ward off the image of Zombie!DraconicArt from the window reflection.

"Ever since our friendship started since 4 years ago, there's something in him that's plotting revenge against me."

 


	3. Run all you like, you can't escape Fate....

Falco felt as if snow arrived in Paris. With the GPS directing them via nearest route to Issy Lex Molineaux, she pondered in deep concern towards Potatopaw. Wherever he was, she hoped that whatever vehicle they drove to reach the very hotel would not obscure in an hour rush traffic.

"GPS cuckoo again. Turn right from the weird fork and head straight down." Esther loudly directed Falco's dad as they finally heard the GPS announce that thier destination was already there as if it magically appeared infront of them.

The 7 story Ibis Budget Paris Quest hotel seated at the very heart of Issy Lex Molineaux, cornered right of a vast extended plaza, sporting a fountain in the middle. Trams exchanged passangers at the rear of the plaza while people and pigeons frolicked about on the stony pathway. It was 11 in the evening and it called for some checking in and unpacking before hitting the beds.

"Thanks Navi." Falco smooched as she placed a light but snickering kiss on the device's screen and placed the Tom Tom zipped back up in a grey No No! case.

"Bubu! So tired!" Sam stretched out his lethargy words as he fell back to sleep against Esther's shoulder. The brown haired econ student chuckled in amusement and slapped him awake. "You silly."

She then plopped a smart kiss on his cheek, drenching the heated situation.

Both Falco and her mom volunteered to approach the front desk in the lobby until they both jumped out of their skins.

The screeching black cat, hairs on ends, and the eerie stare convinced them about temporary manager pauses.

"Shall we go take a seat?" Falco's mom suggested, nodding directly at the studious lounge chairs, tourist brochure rack, and the endless spider webs that served the latest Halloween decoration.

A massive black tarantuala (fake of course!) stood patiently in the middle, appearing to seem as if it wanted to wrap silk around it's next victim hostage to the lounge chair nearest it's web.

"On second thought, I'd rather not." the black haired blader jostled out her fear and stayed focused on the front desk receptionist.

Classy. He was well dressed to look even more spooky than the spider. Face it, all hotels have thier regulations on luxury attire. Including this guy who seemed curiously intrugiued to serve his guests.

"Welcome to Ibis Budget! How may I help you?"

That smile was tooo white. So white..... It's even whiter than this page.

Falco's mom wrapped her hand around the girl's squirming mouth as muffles were all they could hear. "5 guests, 2 rooms, no service please. We can handle things ourselves. Place parking on the house."

"Ringing it up." the manager replied as he rang up the key cards and even printed out a form regarding the 4 digit key code to the panel of the underground garage. To clear things up, he even took out a stamp and slammed it against the signature line, the black outlines of a cheerful ghost guided Falco's mom to nerve rack against the scary decors and ruefully scribble her name across the requested line.

"Please.... no haunted aquantances while we stay." Falco slightly irked at the sight of the manager giving out a faint wicked smile while he swiftly snatched the clipboard and daintidtly whisked away as he had all of his time to handle about.

"What was that about?" Falco's mom shivered uncomfortably as they both appeared outside, guiding the golden van infront of the massive garage door smothered maroon.

The black haired girl simply shrugged and punched in the 4 digit code, allowing the door to open horizontially while the vehicle trudged ahead into a downward slope.

After numerous tries (and causing Falco's dad to ruckus over mom's parking spot suggestions) the Town and Country favoured it's own parking spot as if the van had a mind of it's own.

Spacey enough, Sam almost collided against a blue Renault Megane. Hadn't Esther saved his clumsy exit.

"You Shkoopid." Esther taunted playfully as she slinged his backpack around his back.

That earned Sam to pout sadly even if he didn't mean it.

"Got the Keycards?" Falco's dad stepped out, allowing them to grab thier luggage from the rear.

"Got mine." Falco replied cheerfully as she grabbed her blue Voyelle roller bag, neon green gym full of blader clothes and finally her orange Colossus Stadium.

"What are we waiting for? Let's move!" Esther joyfully clipped on her smile as a painful climb up the stairs returned them to the lobby.

With Falco's dad causually greeting the front desk manager, time aluded to a short silence as they all upscaled the elevator, the doors pinging open while a friendly female french voice announced thier current floor number.

Floor 5.

"Ok, you people get in while I go down to get the GPS." The main head of Falco's family handed the keycard to mom before he sped walked over to the elevators once again.

"Hold on, I'll be talking that." Sam playfully snatched the Nintendo Switch from Falco's hands, her utter complaint of spending time with Brawl Out was not over. Still they both were hyped up for December 7th, the final master title of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate deemed to reign supreme across the world.

"Ah well!" Falco shrugged without consent offense and trudged into Room 509 while Sam and Esther got 510 at the end of the hallway.

Whipping out her Colossus stadium and beys, she didn't care to unpack her stuff like normal traveling people would and immediatly focused on practicing with her combos.

Falco's mom, slightly annoyed at the sight of constant plastic collisions and Burst Finishes, highly ignored the sounds of battling beauty and immediatly issued herself in making several hummus salmon sandwiches with the help of the CLA sandwich maker.

Minutes later, Sam and Esther barged in with a wistful face, the odor of freshly made sandwiches waited in line for them. Since the Hotel offering breakfast cut the 'budget' too much, Falco's family always had the smart habit of bringing food along. It was the best option they could ever hope for, thus it always turned out a success.

"And Burst Finish!" Falco excitedly jumped up and down in the top bunk bed, her mom severly concerned about the cloud stuffing quality in each matteress.

"Ay! Come down already and join us!" Growing agitated against Falco's jovial yells, the raven haired blader finally calmed down as if she was offered a Happy Meal and carefully climbed down from the top bunk to grab a fresh warm slice.

"Where is he now? Did you message him yet?" Esther curiously brought up the mention of Zera, Falco already on her phone to check any new messages he sent.

_Just arrived at the hotel! :)_

_Boy, I feel extremely fatigued from my sorrow with Marco. He's a complete Jerk and I couldn't offer myself taking him along to Paris._

_Anyway, I couldn't bring my Black Tournament stadium to practice with, so I guess we have a little time to dash around with our combos on your Colossus stadium! Did you read all of the official rules and regulations of the tournament? Make sure you do. Also, I brought Galahad along! How cool is that?_

_See you soon! Love you, honeybunny!~_

Seconds fluttered by as Falco shut the wake button on her I-Phone SE off, her heart beating in sheer jubilance that her partner was able to attend the major tourney.

"Yes! He's coming!" Falco whooped in joyous jumps as if the fifth floor served as a sun baked trampoline. Her mom was too busy scrutinizing on dad's arrival while both Sam and Esther lounged back in thier room, deciding to have thier own personal time. With all of her hopes, she wished Zera's word to be kept true...... hadn't a certain someone backed himself secretly into the hotel too.

* * *

They did the same exact preparations as Falco's family did. The maroon Ford Tourneo suffered no injuries by the slate cold, sandwiching it self two cars away from the golden Town and Country. With the Rickers family climbing the tortureus steps up to the lobby, as far it sounded too oblivious, they were actually staying in the SAME FLOOR as the Johns. Unaware of the notion of this incident, Maliena and Theresa laughed ahead, the sound of rolling luggage on carpet got them traversing down the end of the hall, where they could finally spell freedom without orders and basically do and go wherever they wanted to. His aunt and uncle also had a seperate room (since 5 was too squishy for 3 beds) - geez, that is a large family.

With Falco's dad coming back up in the elevator, the sound of the doors caught Zera's attention as both families hugged each other strong greetings.

Meanwhile in room 509, Falco whipped to attention and immediatly disputed herself down the bunk bed like a speeding mouse. Door opened, Zera's eyes widened in surprise as Falco rushed over and clasped him in a tight bear hug, swinging him left and right like a Libra scale.

"Zera! I'm so splendid to see you here! Did everything go well!?" Falco spluttered out her words as if she couldn't take a single breath.

"Ghalahad! Help!" the purple unicorn blader squeaked in distress as Falco plopped him back to his feet, slightly unaware of his short pleading whines.

"Oh sorry, I thought you needed someone to company with!" Falco laughed in hysterical trepidation, helping up her partner while his Ghalahad layer necklace glistened under the light. It's unique feature of centrifugal metallic spheres extracted from several figdet spinners rolled in which ever direction they pleased from each of it's three collision protusions or 'horns'. His sister one time was too greedy and demanded some money in order to purchase the spinners from her. Even Falco found it slightly unfair for siblings to be gawking over money and material. Last but not least, the outer plate of the ring embodied a deep digital purple while the center golden shield exhibited the Trinity Circles.

"Yep Yep, this is Quasar Ghalahad. My very own 3D printed bey that possesses a unique feature." Zera voluteered to take it off and hand the charm over to his girlfriend. Falco wisped up a breath of awe, tilting the layer in all directions until the spheres complied to cooperate with gravity. She was too engrossed into every detail the printer provided, even the back engraved the Takara Tomy teeth technology.

"Of course, I do have the rest of the parts in my Beylocker. A red 3 disk along with the Estrella frame and Tachyon driver." Zera calmly grabbed the layer as Falco returned it to him, her wistful dream of creating Falchion Naga 7-Mist Roar (Divine Drive) come true....

"Zera, shall we go and take a look around?" Zera's mom piped up with crossed arms, patiently waiting with luggage leaning around her.

"Oh! Sure! Can Falco come along?" Zera kindly asked as his mother nodded in agreement. A smile later stretched across his face as he silently whooped in excitement. Falco did the same, ordering him to stay put until she came back with the orange Colossus stadium gripped in her hands.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Falco signaled as the three of them speed walked over to room 529, his mother volunteering to open the door with the card inserted into the padlock. A green sensor beeped twice before allowing themselves inside.

It looked exactly like room 509, with the acceptance of the bathroom possessing an automatic ceiling click light.

"This is not bad." Zera's mom set down her purse and luggage, taking in the breathtaking view of the Paris streets before shutting the window.

"Exchange gifts?" Falco smiled as she held up the MANOR shopping bag containing the contents of beyblade related items. Of course Zera did the same. Zipping open his black and leather brown Derka  luggage, his purple solar system shirt protected his Acer laptop while stringing out chargers to both devices. Buried beneath his heap of clothes and a Bakugan pencil case containing toiletries, there layed a medium metallic make-up/ photography case which contained another plastic case holding all of his combos and Bey Deck Case. "You start."

"Alright." Zera placed his red digital sword launcher and blue LR aside, his instincts noticing Falco recording this small moment. His voice suddenly dropped to a cautious whisper, "Wait! Don't show the combos!"

Falco immediatly captured the wall.

"Annnd, here we have it!" Zera presented the beys layed down on the double bed, Falco paused her recording to suddenly halt at the sight of such raries.

A mint condition Hasbro Spark FX blue and canary yellow Big Bang Pegasus stood first in line, while a custom limited edition Flame Sagittario sat in the middle, it's transculent yellow track and tip blessed by DrigerGT. Standing last in line was a rather worn out Meteo L-Drago Assualt without stickers, the paint marks heavily scathed after many rough battles. Falco knew there was something suspicious about this presentation.

"Where's my Hasbro Earth Eagle? Did he go flying over the White House?" Falco joked in sheer dreaded silence, Zera laughed at the same time, he knew her serious love over Eagle.

"Ehmmm, I accidantly gave it to Steffen during a Blackwater Guardians follow up match. I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind." Zera expected his girlfriend to ramble in tears over a purple bird beyblade but instead maintained her cheerful expression and flapped her hand instead.

"Ah, no worries. I can try to get it on my own! After all, the Battle of the Brands video with Eagle is not soo hasty, so I really appreciate your kindness for these presents because I love you."

"Awww ~....." A short hug ensued before Falco presented her gifts. Excitement enlightened his hyped up self as Zera plucked out a rare Burst Bey released from the Wave 1 line.

"Holy Macaroni Cheese Muffins! A Hasbro Kaiser Kerbeus K2 Limited Press!? Where did you get this from!?" his voice studdered into repetetive astonishment.

Falco shrugged casually while inspecting the cookie Luinor L3 and a Takara Tomy gold axe Spryzen Requiem, facinated by the clicks, "Hey, don't tell me where I got it from. It's the only thing you were longing for."

"Oh Falco!" Another deep hug ensued before Zera focused on his next present. A Hasbro Anubion Yell Orbit because Marco had to be dunce and borrow the Orbit driver Zera prevously owned. Rasing his eyebrows at puzzling throughts on how it was packaged - all three parts seperated into one rolled up baggy thanks to the dividing staples. "Oh, just what I needed. Another Orbit driver!"

The third present was a box of Pokemon cards Falco collected throughout middle school. Years later she vowed to sell it on ebay for a 100, but coherently failed in her area. So, she decided to step it up and pass it on to her only boyfriend.

"The box! I can't resist! It's too cute!!!" Zera shrieked in sheer compassionate seizures - cows, flowers, the Brand of the Exalt, and finally the Lenny face caught his heart into an upstate manner of yet another hug.

"How many times are you gonna hug me lol?" Falco scoffed in laughter while Zera trepidated whines of apology to her.

The last present was a greeting card envelope containing the same stickers from the box and a set of Swiss canton flag stickers.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Ok, please don't kill me." Falco caught her breath once Zera let go of her, his odd habit of squieezing his eyes shut and smiling gave away a re-union of kawaii feelings plundering through her heart.

A tiny kiss to the cheeks ended it all before a quick mention of practice battles on the colossus stadium started thier routine of preperations for the tourney.

"Wow! This stadium is sooooo huge!" Zera exclaimed out loud as he fingered the tornado slope ridge and even measured the oval shaped colosseum track.

"24 francs of dope Battle Royales!" Falco proudly acclaimed, whipping out her LR ripcord launcher with the Master Kit belt clip attached to it. Zera did the same except it was on his Dual Threat Launcher. With both Spryzen Reqiuem 0-Cross Zeta and Fafnir F3 8-Glaive Nothing bombarded the stadium floor, they both announced the countdown.

"3, 2, 1! Let it- !"

"-Go because we're currently going out for dinner." Standing at the doorframe was Zera's mom, her stern glare signaling tiny trouble.

"Oh hi mama. I didn't realize we were going outside." Zera innocently collected his combos and launchers and piled them away back in his luggage.

"Oh boy I do feel hungry." Falco's wistful thought awakened her light growling stomach. She did the same, gathering her beys into the colossus stadium before slipping on her fog grey Fjallraven Kanken Mini backpack and patiently waited for her boyfriend to do the same.

"Comb your hair for goodness sake! You look like a hedgehog out of hibernation!" Zera's mom continued to crossly gawk at him, slinging up her purse before resuming her hawk glare on her son.

"Sorry." Zera mumbled despondently, trudging over to his Bakugan pencil case to grab his comb and clumsily brushed his mop brown hair into Bieber's signature bowl cut style.

"Awwww, don't feel such a sorry No-no! Everyone in the world isn't perfect including me! I almost vaguely brush my hair everyday. See? No wrinkles!" Falco happily piped up behind him and wrapped her arms behind a yelping Zera. Comb clattered to the dark wooden floor, he meekly screwed up his face into annoyance and bent down to retrieve the groom tool. The black haired girl blader continued to peak up her thoughts.

"Say it or face it........" Falco's grin stretched wide into extendable snickers, "You do use the same comb for Rudi and Fiete, do youuuuuu???"

"Uhm....." Feeling heated to the embarrasment he just hit, Zera's cheeks flared a strawberry color before hastily shearing off the doggo hairs between each plastic needle. "Let's say that never happened!"

"Aw, you're so silly!" Falco laughed as she tumbled over Zera, wrestling him in a romantic manner to dorwn out his embarrasment.

Falco's dad suddenly cleared his thoat at the door, "You two are late for our feast! Hurry along!"

Both bladers fell to the floor, efficiently cocooned in the white standard hotel duvet covers.

* * *

 Coughing out several goose feathers, Falco and Zera smiled in laughter as they both held hands, walking down the slush filled streets of Issy Lex Molineaux. Lights guided thier way towards a tiny plaza filled with benches, a kids playground, and a line of lime green E-Bikes for rent, neatly filed infront of an asian cusine. Maliena and Theresa offered the group to dine out at the asian cusine, sweetly delighted to savour over Indian and Thai dishes. It was thanks to Sam's idea to go Italian and that's how seats of 12 people at one table surprised the Pizza Paparotti waiter, encouraging his guests to vendor down the laminated menu. Only Sam, Esther, Falco, and Zera decided to get the heaviest and mouth-watering foods anyone could imagine. Two huge plates of oozing 4 cheese pasta and pizzas arrived in, the waiter farewelling them with a wink. The elders, including Maliena and Theresa, decided to go light, a flurring frenzy of chicken alfredo salads and light blizzard desserts. Zera almost died stuffing 7 slices and decided to hand over the remaining two to Sam, who volunteered to finish off anything. Falco felt on the same page as her boyfriend, leaning unoticably against Maliena while summoning more orbs in Fire Emblem Heroes with her SE.

* * *

 

After an hour of crowd talk, both families spun around in disbelief when they heard that Falco's dad saved the day, communing his wallet to good use.

It was time to walk back to the hotel, both bladers feeling drugged after eating a whole plate of pizza and pasta.

After Falco waved goodbye and closed her hotel door, Zera meekly tip toed back to room 529. Door creaking open like a wailing dog, his quiet instinicts told him to stay indistinct. His parents were already in bed, sound asleep.

Checking his father's phone, he quickly re-read all of the rules and regulations to the Beytuber World Championships. He even re-allocated his recent message of worry to DraconicArt, but the selfish blonde haired blader decided to ignore the whole communication.

Softly heaving a sigh through his nose, Zera made sure to brush his teeth and slip into his sleeping pyjamas, a classic shirt of Tyson and the gang along with repeated Dragoon S patterns on the leggings. Before clambering up the ladder and comfortably kneeling on the mattress to his bunk bed, he made himself sure not to create bump or spring sqeuak sounds for that would stir his parents up into annoyed confusion. With his tummy feeling uncomfotable while growing drowsy, Zera kept in the growls while he took off his glasses and neatly folded them beside the pillow.

Exausting out one last sigh, he gave out a little prayer to God, wishing that everything would go well through the tournament and even obtain a safe and happy dream.

And that's when Zera slipped off to a deep slumber, his ears active enough to several street gangs outside holler in laquacious french, kicking cans lit on fire, and smashing bottles down the empty cobblestone streets of Paris.

Trying his best to ignore the nightlife activity past 12, Zera began to concentrate on a foggy image that whooshed into a lucid graphic reality...............

_One second flashbacks flickered through the mind of an 11-year old Zera Rickers as he felt loneliness grasp the trepidation of his beating heart. The brisk Dreamcatcher shrouded in a dark aura, captivated by the owner that spelled him at 7. His purple Driger Fortress beystadium held up by a snobby foster home jerk, laughing in deep mockery as he dropped it, flames and sparks snaking around PVC plastic. Tied to a chair, and stuffed mouth with a pillow while getting sexually harassed by a group of teenage boys. Shadow figures with piercing red orbs gathered around his bed, glaring at him from the walls and ceilings above. His wail for blackening out the flashbacks grew louder and louder until.........._

_Eyes snapped open while hyperventilating at the darkest room he has ever attuned to. Mumbling out chokes of tiny whines, it felt heavily musty with dust and dark green mold sticking to the dull painted walls, almost chipping off as an abandoned room._

_"Hello?" Strapped to a chair all alone, sat Zera Rickers, fidgeting around in hopes of the belt buckles to snap apart under his strength. Giving up after a few tries, he continued to whine in the middle of the shadowed walls. "Is anyone there? Mama? Papa? I wanna go home! I don't want to meet Babich again!"_

_Suddenly, repetitive camera flashes flickered out of darkness, a lobotomy machine recording the convulsing body spasms of the brown haired boy. Eyes wincing from the painful shot, Zera regained his courage and bravely opened them again. Quick second glimpses of shadow figures morphed into the friends he loved, vanished away from surrounding him._

_From the corner of his eye, he managed to spot out a pink object hooked up to a faint machine, silently humming in the background. The eriee tension shaking him in astonished fear was like walking through the haunted themepark grounds of Spreepark._

_Continuing to whine softly, a voice magically moved the air spiraling around him, the low toned howls from the invisible figures greeting him with thier master._

_Stepping out of the shadows, Present!Zera could not believe the stunning visitor. Past!Zera wearily eyed his new doctor before holding his deep breath of shuddering fear. Honey blonde Rantaro hair curled forward into a draping mess. Vicious eyes intently studying the experimented lab rat Zera became to him. To Present!Zera's surprise, this was DraconicArt aka Dr. Seidlitz, dressed hideously in a white psychiatric uniform patterned in blood, clad with several needles adorning his chest pocket_ _and a rusted silver german Spermatoherrhoa Ring dating from 1894, the razor bladed shark teeth encircling the greater rim of the tool while a smaller filed wire hovered in the middle, hungry fixtures to any private member._

  _"Who? Who..... are you?!" Tramutaized at the sight of his friend replaced with the evil Babich, Zera maintained his whines as they slowed down, choking back tears. "I wanna go home! I don't want to be dumped like trash in this place!"_

_"Aw, the little boy lost his way home!~" Marco seductively purred in absolute mockery, gliding his hand across the little boy's chin. Jerking to evade the doctor's pleasuring gestures, Zera curled his lips into more shuddering cries, "Please! Let go of me! I just only want to go back to Mama and Papa! Fiete! Krummel! Where are you!?"_

_"Those wretched mutts? I can't believe you glamour over thier stinking fur. If you want them to be more stylish, perhaps a fashion pet show should entertain yourself." Marco hissed in aggression, pulling a dark scarlet curtain in view. Zera sneezed back dust as the doctor proudly presented three doggo corpses suspended in rusted chains from the ceiling. Upon recognizing the two (save for the third one Past!Zera was entirely not fond of), the young naive boy could not believe it. His beloved doggos, Fiete, Krummel, and Rudi, slowly revolved, skeletons bare of any life. Three squeaking rats poked out between the ribs, scrambling up the chains and into the fixtures ahead._

_"Krummel! Fiete!" Zera dramatically cried in tears, the sweet melody of physical and mental torture entering Seidlitz's ears. The boy immediatly snarled back, "Why did you do this to them!?"_

_"Good question." Marco stood up and towered over the trembling boy. He contiued to poison him with jealous mockery, regaining the demonic luinor possessing the doctor inside him. The machine behind Draco started whirring to life like a mad invention, emblazoning Ghalahad into blue static mayhem._

_"Aries!" Young!Zera cried out in tremor, fully unaware that this was Future!Zera's 3D printed bey. Feeling utterly shaken at the sight of the purple and charcoal black unicorn Cho-Z bey getting it's power and Beyspirit gauged out of the crest._

_"This is to accomidate revenge on a secret tournament that you never helped me sign up for. Everyday, you create the most disturbing and unfair rules that always degrade me into multiple losses! You're a worthless piece of shit blader who thinks that everyone in your Blackwater Guardians team idolizes you, including the ridiculous amount of subscribers you lately keep up to, managing thier minds with your garbage Beyblade content. You think you're the world's greatest beytuber to power so many talents with bullshit customizations and 'genius' combos. Look at you! You're gonna be a fat unworthy blader in a few years, who has no understanding of others. Not even your parents or your future girlfriend are going to care for the way you act and behave infront of others, including me. You will start to hate me but **I will never** start to **hate you**. Infact, I just want **your dying apology** as much I **want to win**!" _

_The agressive snarl caught Zera to look away._

_Marco's eyes seeped into a reptilian monster, slime withering down his grotesque cheek while hissing out an unpleasant odor that smelled of rotting doggos._

_"Don't worry. No matter how much I knockover bowling pins, this pin seems **pleasingly** a spare." Smiling wickedly upon his proud speech, Seidlitz aggressivley tears Zera's green 55 shirt and loaded up a clear needle tube filled with powdery liquid Aripripazole and Fluvoxamin, slowly injecting the pharma drugs through the boy's bare and bruised arm. _

_Tears heavily poured out as the 11 year old boy had to suffer mentally and physically through his torturous pain. Never before did a grotesque nightmare occur to himself._

_"Feel better, my good toy~? This should ease up our **pleasureable moment**." With the luinor blader being the hideous pedophile he was, he began to play around and finger across Zera's waistline, causing the little boy to squeak in excurtiating pain. "Feels **soft** like Fiete's **rubber toy~**."_

_"Wanna make me happy? I'll **make you happy**. Shhh...." Zera calmed down into frightening whimpers as Seidlitz held up the forbidden tool and clasped the poor boy's private member. _

_"Don't follow pain. Follow love. It's the **most beautiful moment** in the world." The sickening Luinor doctor purred at heart, as he firmly clamped on the tool, the teeth growing smaller and smaller until a powerful and desperate moan tore through the room. Blood dripped like a rusted sink between Zera's tramutized legs, pooling across the dull floor._

_The exertion of force was prudently major that Marco decided to spare the boy from plundering into his death right away._

_Marco softly but wickedly laughed as the silver teeth sheathed and the forbidden tool eased away from the wrinkled errotic organ. Zera still had time to live, but for how long, even for a brutish nightmare._

_"Please! Stop it!" Zera whined as shadow figures morphed after his best friends: Satombcrafter (Timo), Lucca5225, NL LibraBlader (Yannick), Sagittariofan77 (Steffen), NoahTV and lastly his precious girl, Falco2762 lurked on the blood curling walls, noisily crunching on doggo corpses, the intense red eyes piercing deep within Zera's soul._

_"My Gods, the fun isn't over yet! You seem exhausted from a hangover! I suspect you need to be sent to a deep slumber." Marco immediatly held up a Pentagram Dream Catcher, the same one Young!Zera saw at the Voodoo witch's house. Hoping to spell him into sleep, Zera resisted and tightly shut his eyes from the chaotic pressure. A traumatic scream exploded from his throat, filling deep within the room, the Blackwater Guardian shadows howling along._

_The air around him whooshed as the figures vanished out of sight. Zera's heart trembled faster than lightning. Sparks behind the doctor ignited as records of Ghalahad's data was finally complete._

_Seidlitz smirked darkly and decided to give a blader make up on the poor brown haired boy. Dipping his hand in apple cider vinegar and cyrcline, he aggresively flicked the white substance on Zera's reddened face._

_Squezzing his eyes shut at the thought of the doctor beating him to a bloody pulp, droplets of cider made way through his throat, creating short hellfires through his helpless scream._

_"Fuckin baby can't keep his **mouth shut**." A cream colored Rhino plush with soft closed eyes kept by Zera when he was just 3, was forced into his mouth, saliva and blood dripping down the boy's jaws. Seidlitz laughed maniacally as he softly slapped his cheeks befrore slashing scars across both sides with Demon Luinor. Zera, feeling entirely helpless against this monster, whined in great depression, his heart locked in place with the numerous torture he was recieving._

_The brown haired boy continued to whine through the stuffed plush animal before Marco tugged it forcefully out of his mouth. Teeth aching and bleeding from the sudden jerk. Coughing uncomfortably, he gagged at the sight of black leeches crawling over his body._

_"Is this what your call friendship? **Caring over others** than me?" Seidlitz grew furiously hungry over his jealousy and started to aggressively rave over Zera's recovery from his dark past. "You're an unselfish unworthy whore who thinks everything is fair and unfair according to me. Everyday, I try to become the **best of who I am** yet you always make fun of me and **refuse to parley an apology** from my stance!"_

_Zera flinched in shock as the gray plastic trashcan that sat in the corner of his room was suddenly kicked over, maggots feasting at the bottom of the bin. The lid clattered over the dull floor, leaving kicks of dust in it's adolescent wake. "You never **share** my channel, you rank me 2nd in the list, though your 'sparkling' girlfriend makes a **nusiance** out of you! You always fail to understand my apology and instead **brush it off** like it never happened! Wait. What's the **hideous greeting** you commence for your fans? 'Hallo leute! Zera alias TurboLibra14 here und ich bin eine **ungehorsamer Idiot** , der glaubt, das Beyblade habe mich vor der Dunkelheit gerettet.' Don't **fucking disobey** me, you son of a bitch! I'll **kill you** the moment you know it!"_

_In the milli-second of hesitation where he decided whether he had bit hard enough or to continue the dirty deed, Seidlitz wheeled him around, and forcefully gripped Zera's jaws, one hand yanking down on his bottom jaw, the other pulling up on the top. Prying them apart, Zera's eyes leaked more tears as pain exploded through his mouth. He would have been screaming from the pain in his back but only the edges of the circle of burnt skin could feel anything. Jaw nearly popping at the seams, Zera thrashed, trying desperately to kick at his attacker but weeks without proper nourishment left him unable to land a hit._

_CRACK!_

_Hands still latched beside his head, Zera fell limp in the elder's hold. *!*_

"GHALAHAD!" Present!Zera jolted upwards, sweating bullets from the mind stress his brain had to go through. His inferior screams woke up his parents, covers rustling in disturbance. Side lamp softly clicked on, Zera's dad peeked over the top bunk bed.

Whining through the pillow covering his face while laying down fetal position, Zera tried to shamingly hide the PTSD he suffers from.

"Be justly aware that I cannot handle screams in tight spaces! My goodness, Zera! Get a hold of yourself!" his mom heaved a heavy sigh while his father glared at him with an expected trouble expression.

The covers rustled as Zera despondently whined and muttered out an apology, "Sorry Mama. Sorry Papa."

"Sorry doesn't bring anything. No wonder we came here to Paris for your stupid tournament. You could have gone with that Falco girl all by yourself. I don't want to even expect your nonsense victory in this foolish game."

Sighing depressively, his father did not even bother to say goodnight as he laid back in bed, resuming slumber.

High tide depression struck the Ghalahad blader as tears slowly poured from his eyes, trying his best to hide the constant sniffles choking back.

_It's all my fault. How could they do this to me? I wasn't crazy. I was never very rebellious. The most rebellious thing I had done in all my life was my parent's point of view in spending money! I at least got an apprenticeship for a job next year! So what if I wanted to control what I saw? So what if I threw up half of it? It's my choice to compete in the World Championships! I could do whatever I wanted to do! My parents didn't understand though. . .They never would.... because they didn't care._

* * *

 

**Geez, that graphic nightmare would haunt you readers for days!**

**Anyway, Spreepark is an abadoned theme park in Berlin, Germany. Decided to mention that in here just fit with the nightmare.**

**I hope you're ok, Zera. Don't give up! :)**

 


	4. The Dragon King is crowned

**I'm counting on you Zera! Don't let that hellish nightmare haunt you during the tournament!**

**You can do it!**

**Alright, we come back to chapter 4 where Falco and Zera's family hitch a tram ride to the Kid Expo Halls.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 

Bizzare as it seemed, he envisioned the same nightmare, hungry and devistated enough to tear Zera apart.

The sleek tires to the Toyota Auris screeched across the wet icy roads of Paris, arriving in front of the hotel's doors just before 6 in the morning. As much as Marco Seidlitz despied his brown haired friend all long, he contiually lacked sleep, concentrating on his major plot to overthrow Zera from Beyblade victory and crown himself champion.

Several bystanders laughed in joy as they crossed the street, the Auris currently parked beside the curbs of the Ibis hotel.

Marco reluctantly checked his phone, logging into Zera's what's app account to find this message sent to Falco yesterday:

_Just arrived at the hotel! :)_

_Boy, I feel extremely fatigued from my sorrow with Marco._ _**He's a complete Jerk** _ _and I couldn't offer myself taking him along to Paris._

_Anyway, I couldn't bring my Black Tournament stadium to practice with, so I guess we have a little time to dash around with our combos on your Colossus stadium! Did you read all of the official rules and regulations of the tournament? Make sure you do. Also, I brought Galahad along! How cool is that?_

_See you soon! Love you, honeybunny!~_

_Sent yesterday @ 5:10_

"Fair enough, Zera. You think of me being an overidden jerk? I'll show you who's the idiotic jerk." Eyes scrutinized on the hotel doors, Marco decided to check into the hotel fast before both Falco and Zera wake up. According to the WBO message sent from Ryuk, the tournament started at 2.

Gripping on Luinor L5 tightly, he gathered his tiny PORTAL backpack filled with his personal Luinor gauntlet launcher (similar to Ryuga's), personal Luinor attire, and finally a dragon head pendant shaped similar to L4's Cho-Z chip. Cautiously opening the driver's door, a faint dark glow similar to gun metal black, began to radiate around him. Luinor was granting him temporary power and possesion to it's innocent owner.

"I just hope that we don't cross paths too early." DraconicArt sneered quietly to himself as he walked harmlessly to the front desk.

A sweet young lady at the desk didn't bother to greet him. She did her duty as a front desk receptionist, treating the silence to abide in his will.

"Thank you for providing me with the lovely assistance." Marco jeered with a poisonous smirk, gladly accepting Room 663 and accepting the flyer with the parking garage number code 3333. Ghalahad's repeated number parts.

Easing the Auris into the shady garage, Seidlitz managed to spot out the maroon Tourneo van sandwiched 2 cars away from the gold Town and Country.

Darkly jeering at the thought of parking on the same level as the low life idotic blader, the Auris roared over down the slope towards level 2, effortlessly parking between two minivans.

Seidlitz got out, closing the door before locking the Auris with his keyfob. With his backpack slung around, he casually walked upstairs where he entered the lobby and squeezed himself between a tourist family vacationing from Holland. A quiet hello was ensued before the family departed on floor 5.

Floor 6.

Room 663.

The power of 3 times 6.

The gleaming aura fainted around Marco as he entered his selected hotel room, framing the whole room into a dark medival themed lair.

"In 6 hours, you shall wake to excitement. Sheer replusive joy fragmenting your tiny heart." A vicious rasp of venoming tone arose from the possessed Luinor blader, tinkering out a vile tube filled to the brim with a mysterious purple substance. Glittering stars illuminated the tube, throwing up on the ceiling and walls until it wickered away like a disappearing shadow.

"Mmmm, the beauty of Beyblade blood. Just what I wanted to endure with." Squeaking the vile open, he caustiously poured it on Luinor, the Demon Dragon enlightned to pleasure the substance absorbed into PVC plastic and Zinc Alloy. "Oh, demon king Luinor. How I loathe your presence here at this very hotel with me. You shall reign retribution in me as long as I live for. Guide me to beyblading victory in order to diminish that damn space unicorn and his daft owner- What was his half witted name again?" Marco paused to turn his selfish voice into taunting mockery. "ZEE-EH-RAH...."

Luinor's low agitated growl erupted deep from the Cho-Z chip, gold sarcassing out complete illumination in accordance to it's severe red orbs glowing like emergency SOS lights.

_Fear not, Marco Seidlitz. Your time has come for me to win this outrageous Beyblade Battle and sabotage that bastard child of Zeraiya and his two vital combos: Balkesh and Ghalahad. Together, we are the Wings of Despair. The Breath of Ruin. I am the demon king dragon Luinor and we shall elite the Championships like it was never seen before......_

Marco looked up from his respectful bow, pleasured to inhale the beauty of evil. Smirking towards his possessed partner beyblade, DraconicArt nodded with courage, "As you wish, my Lord."

The purple aura revolving around Luinor immediatly dashed towards Marco, the poor innocent blonde haired teen helplessly screaming before painfully kneeling down as if he was defeated in a bey battle.

With the extensive smoke dispersing, Marco raised his hands and stared into his palms, invisible wind ruffling his hair alight as if he just achieved a miracle. The Luinor attire that he brought with him was magically placed on. White with lavender and gold tinted his special jacket, slacks, and boots. A cape with dragon collars wrapped around his neck while dragon pauldrons snugged on his shoulders. The Cho-Z Luinor emblem as gold plated armor centered his chest while gold and lavender lightning lines struck through the sleeves until gold plated the wrists cuffs over the lavender gloves. Silver chains hung from the two decorative cape buttons holding his initials  _MSDA._

_This power...... coursing through my body....... is the sublime factor of the great dragon. May Luinor bless me forever!_

* * *

The clock struck 12 as busy city life bustled outside windows rooms 509 and 510. Falco gave out an obnoxious yawn, loud enough to make her parents either praise her as a personal alarm clock or erriticate against thier letharginess. Usually, the Talonclaws were late sleepers unlike the Rickers, early birds attuning to thier cherished duties.

"Ey! People are sleeping!" Falco's mom roughly snorted, preparing herself infront of the bathroom mirror sink.

"What time does the tournament start?" Falco's dad sat up, and gave out a loud stretch.

The Fafnir blader placed a pondering finger to her chin, her mind dating back to the WBO message. "2 on the spot. C'mon! Probably Zera is already awake!"

"Greetings goys!" Both Sam and Esther barged in with a casual stride, Falco's brother usually on his phone while her sister started to pack up nessicary needs for thier 15 minute trip to the hall.

All of them except for dad took an midnight walk around Paris, admiring the luxorous structural architecture of hospitals, universties, and IT / Resorts clattered near airport and industrial resovoirs. They even seeked thier puzzled loss over the hotel's address, eventually re-routed by a helpful friendly local guide lady with her samoyed canine named Kopek, occasionally barking the wits out of everyone and bizzarely humping her leg everytime they paused to think.

Thankfully a tram ride back home was all they could ever feel relieved for.

"Bubu! Why buildings so rich here?" Sam ernestly wondered, griefing about why the world was ruled by a certain group of small hats.

Esther tinkered over with her mascara on, pearl earrings and a gold heart necklace lacing her beautiful posture. "Well, think about it. We live in this world. We have to face it. Including this Beyblade tournament heeyah. (Here)"

Sam then continued whining softly when a knock was pursued on the door. With Falco timidly checking it out, hearts flipped over in exploding joy when she saw Zera again, complete with his merch shirt on. Phoenix fedora hat, glasses, leather black and brown overcoat layered over his purple merch shirt on: ZERA  [TurboLibra14 the Stardust Blader] with a faint Dragoon Fighter in the background, while black pants and hackneyed Fila sneakers with worn out laces strewn around completed his full profile. 

"My fat chubby Potatopaw!" Falco smooched in romantic joy, evidently poking his cuddle surface tummy with a playful jab, "Flarp."

"Please, don't do that." Feeling embarrasment heat up his cheeks, Zera tried his best to hide to the fact that all of the cheese was stuffed out of him during sleep and tried not to endure any spastic moments of passing wind infront of his girlfriend. "I don't like farting infront of other people. It makes me feel shy and embarrasing."

"Awww~, come here you!" as hyper as she was, Falco catapulted her arm around the poor brown haired Ghalahad blader.

"Naja, lovebirds. What's going on here?" Zera's dad came up to them, pouring concern over the two said bladers. Pattering thier clothes from the carpeted dust, both of them gave out a suppressed smile as if nothing really happened.

Falco volunteered to reply, "Appearantly what you people consider love and embarrasment."

"I'm serious! She always adores me to fart even though I find it gross!" Zera screwed up his face into playful disgust, an expression which signaled Falco to lightly pat his back and give out a quick wink of assurance. "But I don't frankly care because no matter how many times she provokes me with whatever I dislike or find annoying the most, I will continue to escort her love. Isn't that right honey?"

"Annd check." Falco straightened her Toys R Us shopping bag containing her mini tool box full of combos, launchers, Panini sticker box, and other tidbits related to Beyblade. She then snapped to attention, glad enough to serve Zera's conversation, "Oh, yeah. About the stuff you hate the most including carrots."

That earned the brown haired Ghalahad blader to laugh modestly towards his perked up girlfriend. Never did he know that her dialogue was so influencial and inspiring. A true blader at heart.

The Rickers and Talonclaws debated whether they should attend the Championships or leasurely travel around Paris and the iconic Eiffel Tower.

Zera's dad and uncle returned from thier nice breakfast buffet, stuffed at heart with smiles and handshakes, glad to feel jovial to meet the rest of both families in the lobby where they both plotted on thier desisive decisions.

Sam lazily relaxed on the lobby chairs, apperantly focused hard on his phone instead of the talktaive group.

After the groups finally chose thier desicion in rapid german, only Falco was the only one out of zone, meeking herself to attention with a puzzled smile.

"Wait. What are we doing?"

"We agreed with your family that we tour around Paris while you both attend the World Championships." Zera's aunt gave out a bright motherly smile that could almost melt a child's heart.

"Plus, you can hit us up with a text just incase anything devistating or exciting happens at the tournament." Esther flicked her braided ponytail with a swoosh, causing both Maliena and Theresa to meekly supress out a soft laugh.

"Fine with us." Zera shrugged in comfort as the two said bladers exchanged thier romantic smiles.

"Don't forget your tickets." both moms urgently reminded as they placed leafy SNCF tram tickets slapped on both hands.

Falco and Zera nodded to signal they understood the whole course and together, both families marched towards the cobblestone plaza where people and piegons frolicked about.

"See you guys real soon!" they hollered in farewell as they waved off the two bladers standing alone near the ticket machine and bench of the tram stop.

Birds sang across Issy Lex Mouleneux as a soft buffering breeze howled across the tracks. They both looked left and right, until thier faces admired each other with a smile and a short kiss.

Falco decided to turn around, captivated gaze on a litter of butted cigarettes scattered across the grassy pebbles.

Zera timidly joined her, joining her gaze. "What are you looking at?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. I generally don't see so many smokers in Florida unlike here. All sidewalks and shoulders are cancer free." Falco ninched her eyebrows in sore anger, speculating at how many ridicoulous people were too stupid enough to alight the place on fire. "It's just that too many people rally at smoking more than thier lives are too prudent enough for being worthy to even live on this planet."

"Maybe it's just that everybody here is too prone to smoking ,there is no end to it." Zera suggested out of the blue, Falco nodded in sheer agreement.

A lady dressed in a black parka dress along with blue gloves and a white scarf came clopping in her high heels, greeting them with a typical  _"Bonjour"_ before dispatching herself in a hurry to order a tram ticket.

The rails started to statically hum as a white tram began gliding down, halting to a silent squeak before exchanging passangers on board.

"Quick, Zera." Falco avenged her order as she yanked Zera along, hopping into the middle car as fast as he could before anything else was left behind. Miracously, the massive Toys R Us bag strained the girl's wrist but she managed to hurl it along like glue before anyone with prying eyes could stash the contents.

"Whew!" Zera blew a sigh of relief, glad enough to see that was over with. A light female french voice announced thier next stop, both bladers resisting to get off until thier stop was reported.

"Hey, at least we both get to fair play over a major tournament." Falco grinned, making Zera recapulate his kawaii squeal.

A gruff man next to him snorted in deep concern, Zera apologizing in embarrassment.

After the tram ladled 5 stops, the 6th stop was close to the 10 iconic buildings looming over a grand catholic munster.

The tram idly rocked to halt, everyone shuffling around to prepare themselves for departure. Though the cars were crowded, both bladers had to figure out a way to escape from congestion.

Before the tram began beeping a long monotone sound in signal of resuming it's ride, the Fafnir blader immediatly snapped to attention towards the overhead screen displaying thier stop.

"This is it Zera. Quick! Press the button!" Falco hastily ordered at the last second. Despite Zera's weight and arm reach, he failed to act quickly and  initially forgot to react to the sudden move of opening the door with the beeping button.  Until it was miracously saved by a mysterious hooded figure in black, bits of curled blonde hair ruffled into a mess. 

An ordinary black man  seated  by the second row began to retaliate in soft disappointment, raving  in a heavy nigerian accent about Zera's stupid act to open the tram door.  "Are you that stupid to open the beeping door!? C'mon! It's a simple task dat eazee enough to perform! Iz not like you don't have da mind to do it!"

Zera felt a little low, repeatedly apologizing, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

A pale hand was held up to silence the triggered man.

"Don't worry. I got this." the teenager dressed in a black hoodie, ordinary jeans, and All Star sneakers eventually pushed the button, re ingaging the tram to halt again. The driver mustered up steaming confusion.

"You both travel ahead of me. I'll see you soon." He non chantly stepped out, casually walking past the two puzzled bladers without any revealing identies.

Zera frankly scratched his head in amusing concern, "Ok. What the heck just happened!?"

"Appearantly an angel of God or maybe the flipped side of miracoulus Yuri corhorently saved us from tram stop dillemma." Falco blinked in utter confusion, inhaling what just occured to them.

The teen halted at the ticket stands, purchasing himself a pink EXPO ticket, capable of accessing all Halls at even discounts.

"Oh well." Both bladers shrugged and moved on, walking towards the Great Gate plaza, a silver / white archoypecal rim hovering over the decorative marble floor. Striding past many bystanders while kids happily yelled in french, both Zera and Falco walked towards the moving platforms that led to Kid Expo Hall 7 while the blonde haired teen paused beside a souvenir kiosk, studying a pinwheel, the fan blades shaped like Luinor's forbidden tool.

Twirling it between his fingers, DraconicArt slit his vision, locking on both bladers shouldering each other in romance. "Hmm, this is going to turn out to be intresting."

* * *

A game of I-Spy on the moving platforms and both bladers felt dunked on concrete, thier feet wiggling jelly after being forced to walk on ground.

"This is going to be so exciting! - Look! Ghalahad!" Zera gasped in astonishment, darting his finger towards an foil inflated unicorn balloon that can be purchased at any grocery store around Europe.

Falco opened her mouth wide enough to catch a silking bubble, "Oh my gods! I think Rainbow Mountain is going to greet us soon!"

"Totally! I can't wait to see all of the magic happen at this event, especially meeting other- HOLY GHALAHAD PANCAKES! THIS IS SOOOO HUGE!!!!"

Two doors later and they felt as if they were crowded and lost in a massive hurricane refuge center. Every inch of floor was occupied by families with strollers and kids  _everywhere._ It was even virtually impossible to reallocate the Beyblade Burst booth which was placed north ahead of the enterance. 

"Falco, I think it's a good time to register for the event. I don't want to get disqualified before the opening cerimonies." Zera sttudered out his shyness, feeling tiny bit uncomfortable around so many people since he isolated himself in his room the majority of his life. But with Falco by his side, his Bipolar mood charged in him with excitement, holding his Ghalahad layer pendant in hopes of acing the event. "Can't wait to wreck them hard!"

"Hey, winning fantasies aside, we have to endure ourself in obtaing our Hasbro VIP passes. C'mon." Falco guided herself through, squeezing in between many people before they were eventually spat out infront of classy resepcionist desks, with 3 females serving each gap.

"Hi, we're here for the Beyblade Championships. We're Youtubers." Zera meekly replied after the girl welcomed them with a smile.

Both Falco and Zera approached the middle gap, presenting thier country IDs respectively. The lady in return nodded in approval and printed out a 4 fold sheet of paper in black and white, thier Press Pass proudly presenting thier name and special barcode for VIP entry.

"Ya-huu!" Zera caterwauled in joy as another lady scanned thier passes then led them past a binding royal blue curtain, a tiny hallway presenting them with Hasbro's iconic showcase of products, including a huge T-Rex toy posed fiercely next to the Battle Tower stadium. The set itself was shelfed up on the wall, illuminating towards the skylight effects and fogs hovering through.

After circumnavigating around building, Falco found some of the display booths to be sorely amusing to hysterically mock at, including the Cartoon Network Escape Game and profesional sports such as Swimming and Handball to cooperate at the same line as 'Fun'

"Where could it be?" Zera exhaled in desperate sighs, too excited to even grab Falco's attention.

The girl blader noticed a Beyblade Burst fan zone booth, a special wall holding a Valt Aoi cardboard prop (different pose than the one Zera had back at his house) while the main Season 1 Burst gang allowed visitors to place thier face on a character's cutout circle. "It would be kinda dope if I could ask them permission in regards of snagging one of the props. Zera?"

Unfortunately, his attention was directed past the food court where two enthusiastic young men clad with headsets and a burning commentary walked around stage in complete enthusiasm. The deep bass roared from the ceiling speakers as sparks ignited aloof from the sides of the huge Jumbotron ahead of them. Creating that massive bass barrier was an anthromorphic Zet Achilles A4 11-Xtend, spinning in a dashing curve until the words "SLINGSHOCK" in static lime green fizzed across the screen.

"Who's ready for Beyblade!?" the shorter DJ announcer was dressed in a red sleeveless hoodie, clad with jet black TRIPP jeans and an awful sense of hair style, red slicked to the left.

"Burst!?" the taller DJ continued, dressed in the same as the other one except it was colored cloudy grey. Along with light grey TRIPP jeans and a more sensible hairstyle. Diagonally spiked short, dark brown strands red-handed towards anyone who conversed with him. Plus a thin line goatee on his chin perked up everytime he smiled.

"TURBO!" the crowd bursted out loud, claps and whistles following right after.

"OMG! It's going to be released here!" Zera squealed in dying hops like a little child with a hyperactivity disorder. Falco followed after. Speculating at a few volunteers carass the new Slingshock Rail Rush Set which included Achilles A4 and Valtryek V4 as starters was unveiled on screen.

The crowd ran nuts over thier serizure screams.

"What a beauty!" Falco wisped out her breath of awe, one of the main event organizers bustling the crowd to the main Beyblade Burst booth, which was stationed right next to JouexClub!, a novelty toystore dedicated just for the events. Dressed in a fedora hat similar to Zera's, he signaled both bladers to enter the booth. He had a weird nose, heavy tattoos on his arms, a blue Beyblade Burst shirt on, cream slacks, and brown loafers.

"Beytubers?" the guy inquired, introducing himself as David.

"Totally! How do you explain our excitement then?" Falco joked as David nodded and signaled the dark skinned Security Guard dressed in an exotic tuxedo to remove the belt, allowing the two said bladers to whoosh in.

The Beyblade Burst booth was a typical rectangular walled sanctuary, blue striking up most of the artwork with flashing camera blitz effects and guest teens posed to show off thier bey. Centered in the middle was the stage, a massive jumbotron hovered over the wall where both Valtryek V3 and Legend Spryzen S3 splashed into a fierce blurry clash, the World Tour logo centered in the middle. Stationed in the middle of the 4 pillared parlinium, sat the official arena used for the event, the one that got released for the Ultimate Tournament Collection set by Hasbro. Two bleached hexagonal shaped platforms served the competitive bladers to kneel down profesionally while fog machines that spurred out dry ice smoke erected the sides of the walls, tilted 75 degrees to astonish the crowd.

With the side speakers playing out the Commercial Break theme from the anime and the screen displaying Character bio on mute, a young danish girl stepped forward, instructing the two to waiver and fill out a release form.

"This is gonna be great...." Zera commented with joy grasping his inner heart. He then managed to spot out a portugese-canadian father with his young matured son, dressed casually in red basketball hoodie and sneakers, rectanguar framed glasses coursing his sight. Zera could not believe it. He immediatly approached the boy after he set down his Swiss Gear backpack. "ZANKYE!?"

"Good to see you Zera. Here, you missed out on this." Reaching in, Zankye presented the Ghalahad blader with a small box labled with his iconic buissiness card. "Archer Hercules. Enjoy."

Mouthing the box with his drool, Zera squealed once again grabbing attention to the same two DJ's that arrived in, refreshed from having thier voice box assulted by long hour commentary.

Meanwhile, Falco sat alone in the right platform of the battle stage, tampering with her combos until David came in to double check the authenticity.

"Ok, good to go. Nice case by the way."

"Er, thanks." Falco smiled, setting down her Takara Tomy Metal Fight Bey Deck Case (even though Hasbro allowed the use of TT Burst Bey Deck Cases) and started to timidly watch the preperations.

A young 20 year old girl with a World Tour baseball cap, curly black hair, stylish round framed glasses, and same event volunteer attire came in, carefully stepping her way to Falco.

"Hi, do you know where Zera is?" the girl kindly asked, focusing on her serious gaze on the Fafnir blader.

"Apperantly hugging his box in circles and engaged in a heaty support convey with Zankye and- ! Cyprus!?"

Cyprus, the brazilian blader that always caught QR codes from the Beyblade Burst app and revealed them to the whole world, was Zankye's best friend and Beytuber. Though they strive from the opposite poles of the flat plain, they sometimes reheresed collaborations in regards of new Beys being released.

"Yah, make dat on da house tooh!" Cyprus called towards the danish girl in regards of borrowing combos. Classy, Zera was intimitated to burst out his feelings with the two said famous Beytubers.

"Feeling shocked at them? Man, just wait until Storm and Light get here. They would flip over like they never seen a get together before. Name's Alicya aka Ryuk Shinigami." the girl firmly shook Falco's hand as the Fafnir blader broke into repetetive confusion.

"Falco2762. Wait!? You're RYUK? I thought you were a guy!"

Alicya caterwauled with a blight smile, "Most people on Youtube rant over that topic. But I'm a girl who is Beyblade crazy like you!"

That melted Falco's heart as David announced and buslted the tournament participants to be seated for the intro. Falling silent, echoes from other booths stirred the building alive. Behind the main stage of the Beyblade Burst booth was divided into two halves, the left side majoring 10 Chaos core stations with kids and main tournament participants engaging in plastic clash battles along with a mini back room for storage and an interview wall. (Both walls held artwork of Valt and Redeye launching thier beys layered over a grafitii brick wallpaper) while the right side held a display of numerous Beyblade Burst products, the little expensive souvenier store.

Zankye's dad decided to film the intro announced by the redhead DJ, DracoLight or Light for short, flinging out his arms while snapping on an enthusiatic face, "Welcome to the Beyblade World Championship held by Zankyee! Beyblade Buhl-"

Light paused at his mistake in complete screwed up confusion until Storm signaled him to re-correct the intro line. "Start right now...."

Hiding his inner mistakes, Light twirled around like a breakdancer to effortlessly not reveal his reddened cheeks. He then gave out a soft gaff, facing the crowd again to maintain his compusure.

France's national champion Tonderre or Adem quietly sat on the left platform near the middle of the battle stage, eagerly twidling his thumbs while meekly glancing up at his mentor.

"Beytuber Championship?" the shorter red haired DJ idiotically remarked even though he knew the event was starting right now. "Oh, Oh, Oh, Ok."

With a swing of his arm, Light smiled proudly at the crowd while Storm gave out a slight offensive facepalm.

Gaining no effort from announcing the most simplest intro ever, Light started to nervously sweatdropping, a complete expression that pressured the shorter DJ to repeat the intro again. "Welcome to Beyblade Burst held by Zankyee. Beytuber Championship!"

And with that, Light casually hopped off the stage, feeling reddened to the fact that Storm was about to re-direct him into Beyblade DJ announcing 101.

After preparations, both Light and Storm patiently waited on stage until Cyprus and a shy 7 year old girl appeared on both platforms, the brazlian QR code beytuber twitching out nervous spasms from his dead serious expression, hands shaken in fear while cradling his launcher. The girl stuck out her nose proudly as she whipped out her golden Master Kit string launcher, a Hasbro Xcalius Force Xtreme attached to the prongs. With the referee dressed like any sports refree out there, and Ryuk's best friend, Romain shook hands with both bladers and quickly glimpsed at thier beys before Round 1 counted down.

"Trois! Deux! Un!...... Hyper Vitesse!"

The crowd gave out an ambulant roar as the Jumbotron displayed the intense battle between Khalazar and Xcalius. Odd enough, the golden single layer attack type bey flared on a lucky streak over the Amazon bird switchstrike.

Feeling heavily twitched against his loss, Cyprus cursed under his breath after the next round was issued, forcing himself a seat next to Zankye as the canadian blader took out his soft black padded WBBA case, an avalanche of Hasbro beys spilling out.

"Not bad, man." Zankye knuckled his friend's shoulder from falling deep into his loss. Cyprus maintained his composure of sorrow and quietly continued to watch the rest of the tourney in captivated silence.

"Next up! Falco!" Storm proudly announced as the danish girl jabbed her shoulders in urge. "Go! He's calling your name."

"Do I look like a log to you?" Falco snazzed up her laugh as she strided to the platforms, scaling a foot up to see........ a 5 year old boy wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt timidly kneeled down infront of the stadium, his Master Kit launcher already in his hands. How funny, this kid was using the same exact setup and bey as the girl did.

After preperations dispersed, Round 1 began. Falco's Spryzen Requiem 0-Bump Atomic intercepted Xcalius's Xtreme movement, accidantally crashing into one of the penalty pockets. Round 2 was creamie pie. After a suttle amount of spin stealing, her Fafnir F3 8-Glaive Nothing managed to successfully win against an Ifritor I2. Falco offered her hand to the kid, probably either scaring the wits out of him or he rather stayed meekly shy over grown teenagers.

After Zankye managed to rush through the same girl that Cyprus lost to, he managed to use a S3 Reqiuem to strategically wreck the girl's Xcalius into a whopping Burst finish.

Zera gave out a radiant smile as he cheered her on, "Go Falco!"

His girlfriend returned the expression as she was called up on stage again, this time facing the red haired Light.

The girl arbiterially gulped when the enthusiastic red headed DJ faced her, a playful smile lining his ever pale face. Dancing around for fun, Light quickly kneeled down to dig into his beydeck case, secreting a Spryzen Reqiuem 0-Glaive Atomic locked and loaded on a Hasbro Sword Launcher.

After Round 1 was ensued, the battle was on. Stamina vs Defense. Falco strongly determined that her Fafnir would rubber bump in result to spin stealing against Reqiuem. With the help of Light's excellent launch, S3 begain to whirpool around F3 like an orbiting planet.

It finally came down when the red headed DJ knew his instincts about winning, mostly concerned about the secret spin direction he commenced in order to win.

The crowd lightly yelled in an uproar as Fafnir fell into a sleep finish, Falco lightly slapping her forehead in deep pitiful loss while Light began to smile casually through the Blader cam.

Furiously digging into her Bey Deck case, Falco decided to notch up her beyplay and plucked out her silver axed Spryzen Reqiuem 0-Bump Atomic kindly lended by Zera. Light decided to repeat his combo, repetetively on the lucky streak for sensing his opponent using a Right spin bey. Lucky enough this was set to Left.

"Falco!" Storm helpfully announced as the kids on the left section of the booth began to chant in strong enthusiasm, "Falco! Falco! Falco! Falco!"

10 seconds of the cheer caused the black haired blader to re-gain her courage to win again thanks to Zera who in-audibly yelled her name last.

Round 2. Clash of the mirrored Beys. Both S3's collided like a waving magnet looping around each other.

Light began to shake his hips from side to side while kneeling down, confident enough to go through his easy streak on winning. Falco on the other hand, knuckled her fists in prayer, hoping that she did not click her S3 into left spin mode. Whatever Burst driver Light used had to be so OP.

After 10 seconds of collisions, Light's S3 managed to lightly burst Falco's S3 easy as pie.

"Ohhhhh!!!" Storm and the rest of the crowd wailed in snazz, feeling sympathetic towards Falco's loss in Round 2.

Hype monotone beats that almost sounded like a nightclub with any bass (because the speakers were just that bad) began to play as Falco admitted her defeat, smiling to maintain her composure. Zera came over and hugged her tightly.

"Aw, don't feel heartbroken over your loss. Next round it should be easy! It's gonna be between- "

"Falco and Ryuk!" Storm called out as both bladers took positions. Falco held onto her white LR Switchstrike launcher while Ryuk loaded her bey onto a red Dual Threat launcher, scarce enough that she strings are way more dependable than ripcords.

Fafnir and Reqiuem clashed as if a rivalry was born to ensue between these two Switchstrikes.

Falco double took at Shinigami's combo. S3 0-Bump BEARING!? She tenatively recalled Zera showing her his combos, one of them being a dark dragon king with the same exact parts. Realizing her grave mistake tipping over to one side, Nothing did not attune to the stadium floor really well.

With LEFT beating Left, Ryuk managed to proudly acclaim her point though it bugged Falco into unfairness. It was supposed to be a tie breaker though the DJ's and refrees slightly discussed this matter and accepted the onslaught point of awarding Aliciya a win.

Storm casually clapped his hands as the screen displayed a "K.O. Explosif" template effect.

Ryuk switched positions as Storm began to dance in accordance to her victory, swinging his arms around until it was time for round 2.

Platinum S3 vs Gold S3.

"Go Falco!" Zera cheerfully yelled out, waving his arm to grab his girlfriend's attention. Falco was too focused on her shaken urge for victory.

Same outcome. Same results.

"Hey, you did good out there." Ryuk extended out her hand, Falco forced to shake it in order to regain her happy composure.

This time, Falco faced her only beloved blader ever. Feeling nervous to battle him, she stood out and proclaimed to herself that she would not lose to Zera. The brown haired boy meekly smiled and shook hands, pretending to wear a serious look against his only girlfriend. Falco screwed up her face, distasted against the thought of facing his ultimate combo.

Round 1 fired up as Balkesh B3 0-Bump Bearing and Xcalius X3 1-Vortex Zephyr bombarded the black stadium floor, the attack type Switchstrike aimlessly circling around the dragon bey like a hawk.

After an extensive amount of useless hits, Xcalius began to fall into a sleep finish.

Falco pouted in essence of losing though she did not want to emotionally reveal her tears. Staying strong and corageuous, she did not give up.

Round 2 ensued and she upgraded to F3 again.

The same damn story with B3.

2 points for Zera.

Round 3 resulted into an embarrasing fail, both Falco and Zera prepared to idiotically launch again. Storm and Light instructed both bladers to clamber down from the platforms. They slightly chuckled at the sight of Falco and Zera holding in thier red cheeks from thier sheer mistake. They decided to shake hands, smiling at each other for good sportsmanship.

After Zankye managed to beat DracoLight with ease, Zera was called up once again for battle, this time adoring the little boy with the Mickey Mouse shirt.

After the countdown, Balkesh favoured it's stationary position while the golden Xcalius struck B3 on every side. The boy grew timidly nervous as Xcalius lopsided into a sleep finish, Zera calmly grabbing his bey and re-loading it on his Dual Threat launcher.

The little kid decided to downgrade to Ifritor I2 Magnum Liner, probably the worst default combo ever yet in Burst history.

Zera frankly smiled and contragulated the boy for stepping up on his game. The boy pouted for his loss. Only Mickey was smiling on his shirt.

Thankfully, the Ghalahad blader stayed where he was when Ryuk came up on stage.

S3 fiercely clashed against B3 as Round 1 began. Ryuk kept her hopes up, in regards of her Spryzen spinning right spin against the dragon bey. Zera comfortably relaxed as he casually speculated at his bey, spinning eternally thanks to the ever consistent Bearing driver that helped fuel the longevity of B3's rotation.

For an ungodly reason, Zera began to childishly clap his hands once, the muffled sound between launcher and on his only fluffy blader glove caused Falco to snicker behind her hands.

Round 2 effortlessly gave away a surprising moment. The same Beys precisely clashed with only one exception. Balkesh wedged itself to the middle of the stadium's left edge, the beyblade trapped for 5 minutes straight before it whooshed back into the ring. Zera spread his arms out as if his partner beyblade was too dunced enough to attack the opposing bey.

Zankye, Cyprus, and a small plethora of kids decided to drown out thier boredom, energetically launching random beys into an unattended Chaos Core Stadium near Falco. The raven haired blader timidly glanced at thier fights before reverting her attention back to Zera.

* * *

Blinding Lights, steaming Fog, bustling People. Too much to breathtake.

Marco squinted his eyes, cleverly scanning the whole hall with a wide arc.

A plethora of little boys wearing blue sayin Goku hair (trust me, it was a cardboard prop) yelled happily in french while they ran past the ever inquistive Luinor blader, his ears closing in carefully for Zera's victory. That lanky motherfucker and his ungrateful combo.

A french ethopian mother excused herself after she mistakingly disrupted Marco's horizon watch.

The blonde haired blader signaled out his returning apology as he slowly walked past the Flip Festival Ludique, meandered carefully around the big boxed section where a tiny eat out and bathrooms were placed.

Flaudered in his hoodie, Marco decided to hide his identity as he joined a couple of bystanders lining up against the outer wall of the Beyblade Burst booth. Hissing under his breath, his archiad vision cleverly spotted out Zera among the benches, happily conversing with Falco and the rest of the Beytubers.

"Believe it or not, everyone! Double the odds! Our 2 well known Beytubers take the stage, ready to shred history on our records!" Light exclaimed in high surprise, his mouth wide enough to catch a floating bubble.

"Finally we get to see both Zankye and Zera face each other like we've never seen it before!" Storm continued in casual tone as both bladers kneeled down on thier platform, Dual Threat Launchers ready at hand.

Seidlitz scrutinized on his rival, potent enough to see the brown haired blader utilize the most OP combo he created together with Satombcrafter.

Ryuk sat crosslegged like a fancy female on the right platform of the stage while employees and event volunteers rushed past a plethora of people filming the finals of the tournament.

"Idle mistake, guys." Storm pointed out, while Light helpfully directed the two to swap platforms. "Switch. Switch. Switch."

The said named bladers exchanged thier spots, settling down to prepare for Round 1.

Ryuk as refree began the countdown as the crowd yelled out the signature battle roar, "HYPER VITESSE!"

Balkesh B3 and Spryzen Reqiuem S3 scarred across the stadium floor, clashing ominously in the middle. Falco held her breath in pertified hope, fingers crossed in result of her boyfriend picking up victory in the finals against Zankye.

The Canadian blader casually focused on his bey, a left spinning Spryzen Reqiuem 0-Bump Atomic (the same exact combo that Falco used).

Zera visibly relaxed, blinking in concern towards Zankye. Sometimes when tournaments strided in, the black haired blader would sometimes lack prescense of others and fully concentrate on his bey.

Marco did the same with his idolized rival. A wicked whisper from the back his head breath into his mind like a guiding voice from another world.

_Soon, the coin is flipped and the winner crowned champion, prized with a Beyblade chest full of gleaming treasure. Flip a coin. Both sides rain retribution among that wretched son of Zeraiya. The old dragon king and the pitiful space unicorn? They will be smitted to dust once you bark out his biological name. Join me and we shall seize his attention and taunt ,splinter, and demolish him and his friends down, limb by limb, bey by bey. Do not abandon our plans, Marco. This is our only hope to build The Future Past._

Growing hesitant while maintaining his serious gaze on his only rival, Marco exhaled out his soft reply, "Yes, demon king Luinor."

Round was long gone as Zera was awarded with 1 point, Zankye gritting his teeth in disapointment, repeated combos taking stage as Round 2 was quickly issued.

S3 viciously sped around the stadium while B3 closely followed behind. Cyprus started to quietly pray under his breath, fingers crossed in deep hope that Zankye be deserved his 3rd Beytuber title. Falco's heart beat in deep trepidation, gulping in nervousness while feeling widely excited for Zera's final win.

9 times. The combo: Arc Balkesh B3 0-Bump Bearing was legally used 9 TIMES.

Lucky enough, Marco missed out on the repetetive use of the black dragon bey since he was too busy focusing Luinor's energy on Zera.

One final contact. One final farewell. One final Round.

"I can't bear to see this! Too nervous to annouce!" Light shakily yelped as he jumped into Storm's arms, the taller DJ rolling his eyes in regards of the redhead's childish act.

A set of 500 eyes including the competing bladers nervously exhaled in a slow manner, the final completion of the tournament to end and unveil one final victory.

Both B3 and S3 unstable from the prescise rotations, slowly wobbled, scraping against the stadium floor.

Necks slowly craned in fear. Camera's zoomed on both of thier faces, determination and hope running though thier mind.

With one final contact, S3's right rotation dismantled as the plastic axe weighed the bey down into an official sleep finish.

Zankye, feeling dissidant about his harsh loss against Zera, fell flat against the floor, arms supporting his stance of defeat.

"Oh my godd!" Light shakily exclaimed, silence ripped across the Beyblade Burst Booth followed by a short microphone squeak bleeding through the speakers.

The Luinor in Marco began to growl ambiently towards it's feasting prey, reptilian eyes bloodthirsty for the only brown haired blader stepping up on the winner's podium, proudly standing on the 1st place platform while Zankye idly showed out his devistated loss, a blank but dull gaze at the crowd while Ryuk stood 3rd, smiling and waving to the the two named DJ's. The jumbotron above thier heads displayed a celebration template, blue hyperlines speeding outward while thier names were written in accordance to thier postions.

"We have our final winner!" Storm yelled in exuberace, proudly signaling the danish girl to bring in a brand new......

Falco's heart dropped. No Tournament Collection Set? Instead it was Zera's 3RD Battle Tower Set, the first one bought from a toy store while the second was one sponsored for free by Hasbro Germany.

"Give it up for our official winner of the 2018 Beytuber World Championship!" Light swung his arms to the left while Storm continued the closing celebration speech, "Representing Germany with only 20k subs! Ze-......."

_**"MATTHES RICKERS!"** _

The crowd gasped in desperate shock as hearts died down. The booth turned an ultrashade of bloody darkness, printing bloody hands across the walls of the booth, completely effacing the decoration of the event.

The poor security guard tried to block him from allowing entry without a VIP pass, but Marco nearly snapped him to obey the dragon's will. The guard moved the belt, freely inviting Marco inside. The rest of the Beytubers including Falco could only quiver in fear.

The rest of the kids that jovially cheered for Zera's victory now cradled thier arms and legs, blocking out the image of the hideous blonde blader.

Tranquility and fog spiraled around them as the brown haired boy, shaken in deep distressing guilt, dropped the Battle Tower box in utter shock.

For all of his 4 years of friendship, this was not Marco Seidlitz. This was something wrigling in him, plotting revenge against the only space unicorn that fueled Zera's Beyspirit alive.

Red reprilian eyes began to bleed as DraconicArt growled out his words like an aggressive monster,

"It's about damn time you showed up, Zeraiya. I have been waiting for his FINAL moment. Just between you and me....."

* * *

 

**Oh shizzlez. Shit's about to get real between Draco and Zera!**

**Long chapter but I had to spink out some details.**

**Will come back to this for more re-editing.**

**Falco276 out!**

 


	5. Et alas Desperandum. Spiritus autem Exitium.

**The very first notable anime style battle between Zera and Luinor possessed DraconicArt. I got my popcorn ready. Let's write this mess.**

* * *

Time froze as intense silence spiraled around the two iconic bladers of the World Championships. Fazed with a griefing heart and mind, Zera could not assess how in the world Marco was able to break through the hall and angirly charge over towards the booth, rudefully disrupting the prizing session right after the Beytuber World Championships ended.

"Marco! But....But.... How did you?...." Zera faltered in absolute zero as his rival smiled in fake sympahty, a bizzare purple and black aura surrounding his vicious pose.

"Let's place it this way. I just wanted to ruin your game and fun with a little surprise. No wonder I bravely rescued you from the tram incident. Yes, you little retard. I was disguised in that hoodie so that you were not able to see me secretly attend this tournament. But now that I did, why don't I give you a little backdrop on your quaint dream?"

Flashbacks sliced through Zera's mind like a hoard of knives, the desolate boy shivering in fear, dropped down to his hands and knees, drooling on the battle stage floor. "No..... that's not possible! You were that disgusting hideous pedophilia monster, trying to sexually rape me and test out grotesque drugs as if I'm a fuckin lab rat!?"

Marco inhaled the sweet smell of whining agony as he proudly approached Zera with a convincing smile. "Yes, my dear. I did everything to drown away Ghalahad's Unity Ra core in order to awake the personal demon in me. Luinor is about to escort you and your friends to the very lair I will construct once this massive stable full of useless trash will be demolished under my destructive claws."

Zera's heart raced in rapid fear as his arms and legs violently convulsed, blinking out blank thoughts. Marco eerily craned his neck towards the brown haired boy, releasing out a hideous odor as if Seidlitz did not freshen up his breath regularly.

Zera retaliated in light sorrow, urging with pleading begs to stop this. The blonde haired blader meekly demised his pressure on Rickers and decided to thorogouly input what his friend had to say.

"Please, Marco. We've been friends. Screw that! Almost _Brothers_ for the past 5 years and this is how you treat me as your deflated slave!? Just think about Beyblade! It creates a special friendship, binded between everyone across the world. Two plastic spinning tops do not fight each other for evil, mockery, blood, and sin. It's about building fair sportsmanship between you and me. Challenging other bladers to become the very best and helping them out in difficult situations. Please! Empty out your gruesome filth and just re-allocate the good scenes of your past. The time when we were laughing over weird launches, chasing each other across my backyard, and sharing out our ideas for new custom projects! Don't live like this for the rest of your life. A fragment of my heart means so much to you. You're a puzzle piece to my whole body. I can never forget you! I- Ahhhh!!!!!"

As if the Top Hat demon came to knock Zera over, the same effect was established by Marco. The brown haired boy fell back to the ground by an invisible force, his back aching from the contact with the hard floor. His Phoenix Fedora hat toppled upside down like a struggling turtle, spinning away a good cm from his head. Zera struggled to re-gain his energy. All of the mental and physical abuse disheavled into leaking tears, hands covering his face out of shame.

As cocky as Marco barged for, he disparged out the most embarrasing childhood moments that almost made the crowd laugh in deep pitiful mockery.

"Let's _**celebrate** _ Zera's childhood with his _**embarrasing behaviour** _ . Let's see... He _**types with one finger** _ on his laptop! _**Innocently picks up food** _ from the carpet/ floor and _**eats it** _ . (ate about 9 popcorn pieces at the Blackwater Bey Revival tournament)! His Mattlez movie _**deserved so many dislikes** _ ! _**Absentmindedly speed walked** _ out of the wrong elevator floor of the Ibis Budget hotel! Called Flower Pattern to 'Fart pattern' Acutal quote: 'What? You did a _**fart pattern** _ ?' _**Completely idiotic** _ at pressing a beeping tram button! His younger self took a trip to the Haselunne Resivoir Zoo, the Bison exhibit allowed him to _**wade through brown poop** _ splotched everywhere! Still, Still, young..... he used to _**chew on his plush toys** _ . Every single one of them! He clopped downstairs to _**instruct Fiete** _ to go for doggy duty outside. Actual quote: "Komm Fiete. pipi machen." When he was young, he idly made a mental note that _**women had to use the toilet (bathroom)** _ and that every german can _**disperse air through thier ears** _ instead of thier _**mouth or ass** _ . And last but not least! He loves the _**smell of farms** _ , and adores the _**stench of cow SHIT** _. Feels nostalgic, huh?"

"Oh my godd!" Light fell over in hysterical mockery while Storm covered his face in gawking gags. "Why is this so intimitadingly funny?"

Almost everyone in the hall produced an exploding roar of hysterical laughs.

Deliberatly covering his ears, Zera begins to feel wildly nautiated, his ear drums almost on the verge of bursting. Releasing another crude whine of agony, and grazed under pressure, Zera's heart begins to drop like a heavy pendant, Ghalahad lightweight in his pocket. _What have I completely done wrong to desrve this hellish mess and prove Marco that he is proud and unjust to our friendship!? I haven't done anything wrong to cause his wicked rants about me. I'm just an ordinary blader with fair heart for battling! I don't want to make myself bleeding dry from his selfish pride! Focus, Zera. You placed all of your effort into being crowned champion for this tournament. I can perform the same. All I have to do is to win his heart. 4 years of friendship and brotherhood. There is all that is to it._

Weakly moaning, his shaky hands grasp his Ghalahad pendant, the 3D modeled layer almost empty without it's Unity Ra core. Exhaling in deep difficulty, Zera managed to look up as Marco turned aggressive against him, proudly presenting the most degenerate speech ever. "Oh, everybody you lovingly know will be gone to a wisp, _**smothered** _ in the very pits of hell. I just only envisioned you as my Beyblading partner. Oh? What was it again? I heard your parents were _**whore mongers** _ , going out with many party goers until they found each other, captivated in deep love. _**Invisible Ties** _ . Your sister or rather _**Beauty Queen** _ deserved life and all of the riches she should own right now. As for you,- oh! _Diene Mama und Papa?_ You're just the _**bastard child** _ of the Rickers. A complete mistake or even better an _**autistic fueled piece of shit** _to be born into this wetty petty world."

"What......did........you.......say!?" Invisible wind lifted chips of the battle stage whooshing behind him as Zera's eyes turned red in exploding rage. As much as Ghalahad was too weak to provide his Beyspirit, Balkesh began to illuminate his human partner, a strong purple glow with orange light effects dashing around the 20 year old autistic blader.

Marco tensed towards his rival's Beyspirit fueling him in densing rage. Smirking non chantly while snapping the surrounding audience awake, the orange and purple hues stretched outwards from the battle stage.

"Ok, now that's some serious shit right now." Falco agaped in gasping awe, her heart frozen in sheer speechlessness as she grabbed Fafnir and quickly loaded it on her launcher.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ryuk helpfully steered thier master plan idea into raking down the condeming bey together, Doomscizor D3 4-Cross Atomic in hand.

"Don't worry! DracoLight is here to join the battle!" the red headed DJ decided to abandon his headset and proudly hold up his sword launcher with Xcalius X3 1-Vortex Iron.

"Zankye?" Storm peaked his concern over the 3rd place blader, the all star Canadian Blader holding up Strike Valtryek V3 6-Meteor Xtend. The taller DJ followed after, Regulus R3 7-Star Trans locked on the prongs of his Takara Tomy Blue Beylauncher LR on Metallic Gun Black Grip.

"Cyprus? Up for it, buddy? Opposite ends of the poles don't mean we repel in our Beyspirit." Zankye helped the brazilian blader up, Khalzar K3 7-Under Guard already gripped in his left hand.

He blew out a nervous sigh, speculating at the two colored glowing embers drastically expanding in form. "I don kno. I only can pray tell we defeat that monster and quickly get away with this tournament."

Every booth in the hall shut down due to the massive spell that Luinor deposited. The walls around the perimeter darkened as if a movie was begining to premier, leaving only orange and purple illuminating thier surroundings.

Marco slyly smiled as he placed his hand on the chest emblem of Luinor, Zera's heart almost decapitaed due to the fact his friend's transformation shocked the rest of the Beytubers in drastic turbulence of fear.

As if Marco was crying out bloody tears, symmetrical dark lines began to race across his cheeks, two more red glowing orbs appearing underneath before the tattoed lines halted just at the rim of his mouth sharding with fangs sharpened in depravity.

An invisible force lifted him awake as the blonde blader placed his hand on the Luinor chest emblem, his Beyspirit dissonance roars as it appeared, lashing out in a voracious pose.

"O **child of lightning** born of the **black thunder god** , roar down upon the earth! Coming forth from the **sludge of hell** , I summon thee, thou who art **grotesque** . Melt them, **my puppet** . Gust of wind that cuts through the air, **sharpen to blades** to quell this quarrel. Flames that **sear all creation** , lend me strength! **Non- Evil intentions** , you shall burn in the fires of hell. **Fell Dragon** of antiquity, **heed our call** ! Grant us the power of **holy lightning** and **rain judgment** upon this foreign land! **O golden torrent** … **Roar up to the heavens! LUINRA!** "

A heretic white winged beast, floundered in lavender and gold, an iscolece of blue sharpened more than a machete rumbled in irascible roars, thundering across the massive perimeter. It's blueberry orbs strongly hungered for naive souls, fangs dripping red liquid from it's predessecor beys.

"What the fuck is that thing!?" Shinigami held her mouth agape, shaken to feeling extremely morose in even naming one detail about the wicked bey.

"Goodbye Storm! This is going to be our final farewell! Hoping to you meet you in Bey heaven soon!" Light smooched in childish tears, jumping into the taller DJ's arms, attempting to smooch a kiss on his cheeks. Storm merely rolled his eyes at Light's stupidity and softly shoved him away from reaching his cheeks, the red headed DJ muffling out jargon.

Zankye and Cyprus stood firm as they inhaled the ground breaking battle before them. Mounting themselves over the ear piercing roars from the beast god itself, only Falco placed her faith on her only desolate boyfriend.

Every attendee in each booth screamed for thier lives, cowering away from the hideous monster.

A plethora of toys including 100+ copies of Kerbeus Wing Fusion booster packs from the inventory shelves flung off from the hooks of JouceClub, violently joining the hellish storm. Screams of uproar filled every echo, thundering across the floors, everybody bumping into each other like pinball bumpers, fear scarring thier trembling hearts.

A 5 year old girl was unaware of the desolate chaos, hypnotized by the suttle amniatronic baby at the Luvbella booth, joyfully feeding it an empty bottle. A Luvbella employee caught sight of the unattended child, scooped her up in her arms and ran out of the perimeter before pink and white walls sharded off by Luinor's killer iscolese.

The stairs in the bathroom/take-away booth limited a group of people from escaping. It felt as if every step Luinor took deemed authority over the building, ground breaking every edifence structure like a dominating earthquake.

The Beytubers held thier launchers ready but an invisible force halted them from entering the fierce battle.

Orange and purple still alighted every surface, both rivaling bladers being uplifted from the ground as if they were now emperyian beings.

With Zera bracing himself from Luinor's sharp agile claws, he crossed his arms infront of his chest, charging up his Beyspirit until he lashed out a violent battle cry, jerking his head up to the sky while fisting his hands, "BALKESH!"

Several kids from the Dragonball Super Booth halted to speculate at the brown haired blader, thier eloquent thoughts drifting out as if he turned Super Saiyan all of a sudden.

The black and orange dragon bey spinning from a hard rush launch, began to erupt into it's true Avatar Attack form, a 10 winged black and purple dragon with silver curved horns, humanoid stance, a raviging roar, studded in magenta dragonstones (Arc Dragonstone) lashed into a fierce pose, both reptilian beys growling under thier breath in intense heracy.

Panning across his somber eyes, a derelict Zera spat out straightforwardly. "The vile beast slumbering inside you caused my destructive victory! Scar me and tear my blader's spirit apart, you can never re-write history. Let us change this world of war for only we can bring it down. I'm sure that everyone will see, you and me. Bring a new era of peace!"

Marco lightly smirked as he disparged in heavy sarcasm, Luinor frozen behind him, " **Wretched son** of **Zeraiya** , despise me all you want, but I will soon see the true **Blader's Spirit inside you** . Little do you know that I have the ability to **mind control** anyone in here including your friends. Time can rotate all it wants, but nothing will transpose my **true form** . If that's the case, we can engage you and your friends into a little game of hide and seek tag battle. **No rules are nesscary** to be implimented at this time."

Striking out a somber pose, the devilish fell dragon bey pitched out it's demonic roar as it charged forward for Balkesh.

Zera feared that his battle would finally conclude to an early Burst Finish. "Balkesh, watch out!"

Menacingly drifting over to the opposing bey, B3 stationed in the middle of the Battle Stage, the polythine plastic flat plated tip suddenly altered in spin direction, evading the attack in slo mo.

Justified at Zera's battle tactics, Marco prepared to visually appear as if he was a virtuoso magician.

His foriegn partner beyblade evaporated out of sight, dispersing the whole hall to fall in intense tranquility.

Speedlines of stupefaction struck their faces, the middle of the screen divided into 7 cracks, the team emitting out shell shocked expressions.

"Where did it go!?" Ryuk shuddered up a cautious whisper, the rest of the Evergrande Beytubers splurrging up confusion.

"Most importantly, what sorcery is dis!" Light slapped his cheeks in horror, agaping in utter dissinance.

"A geodrifting spell infused to trick it's crafty spin performance." Falco and the rest of the Beytubers glowed in thier respective colors as thier Beyspirit radiated alive. They both held up thier launchers, breaking free from the prisoning edifence to finally coalesce the oppurtunity to ramshackle Luinor down. "Evergrande Beytubers! Launchers ready!"

"3, 2, 1! Hyper Vitesse!"

The respective beys bombarded the floor as they scattered around in search of clashing against the heretic Luinor, the immutuable dragon bey meandering around the Hasbro Game Society booth before it geodrifted out of the blue.

"Regulus!" A confident Storm led his Regulus into a dragon safari, the lion based Switchstrike immersly crashing through Free's face from the volume 7 manga cover wall, Xcalius X3 colliding against the wrong bey by accident.

"Seriously, LIGHT!?" the gray hoodied DJ scowled at the redhead's negligent command and continued to run after his bey.

"Wait for me, Storm!" LIGHT panted like a helpless puppy, madly dashing after his friend.

Every member from the Evergrande team started tracking down thier beys as if thier spinning tops had a mind of it's own. Every whimsical wind beaten booth served as a stationary maze obsticale, Falco and Fafnir swiftly dodging Luinor's shadow spikes before she lunged in for the first attack.

"Fafnir! Drain Spin!" The bronze and navy blue Switchstrike charged up in blue and gold blazing auras, the energy layer beamed white before a fully fledged gold and navy blue dragon emerged, thundering with static electricty jolting around it's two plug like claws.

"Impressive. A **legendary thunder prince** Fafnir. Too bad we **both are alike** in spinning left." Seidlitz clerverly observed, smirking in fake sympathy to show that he had a devious trick up his sleeve. "Fair enough you **utilized** the **wrong special move** , my queen. **LUINRA**!"

Balkesh flew past the Neobrick booth, Zera halting just in time to inhale his girlfriend's early defeat.

"Falco! Watch out!"

The raven haired girl whirled around, just in time to see another shadow spike flinging towards her, Rickers managing to shove her out of safety. The dark projectile the size of 5 Prostadiums merged together speedily transpierced through the ground, the floor darted with plethora of spikes as if the hall turned into a derelict attraction.

_**Damn you** _ _Zera. Your precious girlfriend means more to you_ _**than myself** _ _. I must say. I will target that dragon king last as long as I_ _**diminish the rest of your friends** _ _. Now who's next?_ Marco carefully scanned the perimeter of the area. Needless to say, he was perched among the steelbeams of the Hall, fruitfully entertained by the notion of spikes and burst finishes everywhere. As much to the Evergrande Beytubers' disarray of hardwork and war, the kids also kindly joined in, perpetiously charging up a losing streak due to the fact that the default combos kindly lended by the staff damaged thier skills and disheavled into tears. Fleeing the wrecking site, only a few kids managed to stay behind, brave enough to endure the entertainment from a derelict hole created by Luinor.

"Fafnir!" Falco warned in despondant yells as the purple and white bey whooshed past the opposing dragon.

"No way." Zera breathed out in shock as he witnessed Fafnir's un stability of stamina. Luinor telepathically REVERSED Fafnir's spin rotation!

"Right spin Fafnir!? You gotta be shitting me!" Falco exclaimed in errenous shock, her heart melting as Luinor began to slash in unbelivable frames, one last collision may have resulted the dragon bey into a Burst Finish.

A cruel loss to one of the most important icons in the team resulted into a grave distraction for the other beys.

"Team! Don't focus on Falco and her Fafnir! It's a distraction to our beys if we don't keep up!" Ryuk hollered over, grabbing the headset for thier attention.

A tiny fraction of weakness spurred over Luinor, the dragon bey aimlessly wobbling against the sound waves richocheting around the hall.

Too bad none in the team quickly figured out thier opposing bey's weakness, engrossed to enough to focus over thier unawaring sensories.

"Fafnir!?" Falco managed to find her partner bey through the hazy fogged up wall. Expecting the dragon to be fully wedged and framed into the carpeted edifence, the smoke cleared off as the EVG Beytubers released thier shock on a tiny miracle.

Drain Fafnir F3 8-Glaive Nothing clung against the wall, the free spinning Nothing button rotaiting in speed.

"Not possible! Did you mod your Nothing driver into a monster magnet!?" Zankye lifted the team's attention as Falco stood there in perplexion, blinking in sudden blankness.

She then raised her hands as if it wasn't her fault, "Hey don't look at me! I don't know jack squat about modding! Ask Mr. Beyblade Mod Genius over there, currently somewhere around the LAB."

Speaking of Le LAB by Kid Expo, the dark dragon king sped through the little booth shaped like a canopy gate, dashing around in extreme puzzlement to franctically urge itself in search of Luinor.

"Balkesh?" Zera panted as he halted near the Tarragona Tourism Beaureu, confident enough that his Beyspirit has already fueled Balkesh to sustain it's own command. "Oh Balkesh! Where are you?"

Follow after Luinor and destroy.

_There, there. Look at my_ _**little vessel** _ _walk around like a_ _**helpless little puppy** _ _, lost for his dragon mommy!_ _**Forget that baby** _ _. I should focus on_ _**samba boy** _ _and his_ _**little mayan chicken** _ _. Surprise Surprise......_

"Khalzar, you know the way buddy?" Cyprus meekly followed the quezaqotl like Switchstrike, the green and purple stamina bey recoiled left then darted right around the Cartoon Network Escape Game booth, props still intact after the chaotic desolation.

The brazlian blader abruptly halted in his tracks, managing to find the dragon bey greeting him with a glint of somberness.

"Drop that derrelious look! Who do think I am? A blader with a dead chicken in his hand?" Cyprus bravely conversed with the deity as if the spinning top had to reveal it's eleoquency.

Luinor faintly growled, prediliction of not falling under satire jokes. The bey lurched towards Khalzar but halted a few feet away in proximity.

The overhead ceiling camera slid above Cyprus's head, the live battle feed airing on the major jumbotron. The EVG Beytubers craned in to watch the battle in curious awe.

"Ok, I don't know what you are but since your QR code looks very spicy for the app, my YT fans would really appreaciate if you refrained from the dark side."

The beyblade tensed in steaming rage, the Cho-Z emblem of Luinor glowing purple.

"Cyprus! Make a move already!" Zankye hissed in urgency, the brazlian boy twitched at the sudden command given.

"I will.... not lose ....to this beast! Khalzar!" With an exuberant but harsh yell, Cyprus posed as if he struck fault towards the dragon, Khalzar beaming in intense green and purple. The energy layer radiated white before a mayan deity emerged into view.

A feathered serpent body, coated in energy-lapping green with gold wing spikes and crowned beak, fiercely screeched in defenseive agony.

"Go now! Khalzar! Skyscraper Boost!"

The bird screeched once as it charged forwards, wings changing it's trajectory of flight as it whooshed upwards the walls of the booth, divebombing downwards in pure static electricity.

"Bolt Attack!" Cyprus managed to command the bird just in time, a plethora of static voltage leaping across the feathers and zooming in on the heartless dragon bey.

Marco nodded in sheer sympathy, non chalance attributing to his partner bey as it teleported once again, leaving a blanket of smoke in it's wake.

"Khalzar?" Cyprus hurridly sprinted over to his bey, the mayan Switchstrike still wobbling after the hard ground breaking collision against the floor.

Zankye felt relieved that Cyprus and his K3 was spared through his intentions of confronting L5 immediatly commenced into a warm welcome battle.

With Valtryek stationed by the Natation pool used by France's national swim team, Zankye carefully scanned across the blue, Strike V3 spinning comfortably on the bobbing lanes.

"How in the world is that Luinor so unbeatiable?" the canadian blader gripped his launcher as he pondered on the opposing bey's crafty tactics. "Neverthless, blue is all that matters. Valtryek, you are the ocean's gray waves. Together, there is nothing that seperates us from our victory together with the team."

_Helllloooo thereee Spankyeeee......_

"Show yourself Luinor!" Zankye growled as he jolted to attention, vivdly glancing around in search of the dragon bey. "Nothing can degrade me and Valtryek from falling into your prespotourius traps! This is our Beyblade World and there is no bey of your kind that has the possibilty to destroy the World Championship! I'm the news anchor for Hasbro and Takara Tomy but that does not mean I completely drained my skills in Beyblade! Reveal your true form, L5!"

_**Wise choice of words** _ _. You do truly have the Blader's spirit. How well does Valtryek_ _**spin on water** _ _? I might have to teach you a_ _**few swimming lessons** _ _for that damn Valkeyrie and it's horse. Or try_ _**drowining under my fate** _ _! Luinra!_

"Zankye! Behind you!" Zera warned in disparging apall, the red jacketed blader whirled around to see the heretic bey charging for his red Jordans.

A prominent leap over the dark spinning top resulted a blader spared but beyblade not.

For poor Valtryek wrecklessly failed to make a move on the bobbing lanes, Luinor justified it's angle and postion to knock the bey out. Spinning out of control, V3 managed it's stability, keeping up with it's rotation at the pool's edge.

It was time Zankye felt furious over a major villanous battle, and it was at this frivoulous moment that he poured forth his Beyspirit. "Valtryek!"

The Attack type Switchstrike gleamed in pearl white as an enourmous full armor plated horse covered in blue with a vivid maroon mane and navy blue curved horns reared to the ceiling, the feathered helmeted Valkyrie rider equipped with it's falchion. With the Beyspirit posed behind Zankye, the canadian blader howled the only move invcible enough to make Valt cower in dissonance.

"Genesis Whip!"

The horse neighed in pure enmity as Vatlryek charged, leaving a faint blue streak as it galloped across water.

The scene before the team was captivating like a thrilling marine exibition. V3's reboot allowed the white pearl tip to retract, leaving the jagged edges to smoothly ride on H2O. Valtryek V3 curved across the water like a surfer, creating a huge tidal wave that crested over the support beams.

It was a breathtaking view of water reflecting sparkles, raining down slowmo on the Evergrande bladers.

_Impressive Wave for the reef equine Valtryek. The very true Beyspirit in you_ _**eloquently failed under my gaze** _ _. Very well. Luinor will_ _**not spare** _ _your feathered knight. This horse is going in for another dine!_ _**LUINRA!** _

Before V3 resurfaced, an demonic howl resounded as an intense counter attack to the whining horse got Zankye trembling in vile defeat. 3 clean pieces of layer, disc + frame, and driver sunk deep into the pool's floor, the canadian blader bravely diving in to rescue his partner bey.

_How_ _**misaberale.** _ _The opposite of water is fire. The only blader to inherit that is the only_ _**energetic lanky sword** _ _boy around here and his_ _**awful acrobatic stunts.** _ _How soothing. His frivouluos acts of love. Neverthless, I should_ _**swoop in** _ _for my personal enjoyment._

"My X3 can flip over like me!? Xcalius! How you do that!?" Light pondered out loud as he flipped over rows of torn walls from each flagship booth, noting in mind not to clumsily collide against Storm.

The red headed DJ halted dead in his tracks, gazing up at the walls of the Recoil booth, feeling languished to have been cornered by the only terrfying monster around this derelict building.

Luinor inched closer to him, ingratitating fear into the potential athletic blader.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, hold right there! Don't move, Lui Lui! You snap like a dragon yet youuuuu want to steal blader hearts. Flip over and be good like me! See? There is nothing that can stop your evil from us. Only if your blader was here to see you in bad way, then I guess it's finish for you. Bye-Bye!"

Feeling cowardly towards the opposing beast, Light gave out an air kiss gesture and softly blew it towards the bey's direction before madly dashing towards the wall.

Luinor roared in agitation, deeply in hot pursuit to shred this weirdo down. Redemption's driver tip foiled into 6 spikes retracted into 5 spikes, gaining speed on the red-head's heels.

Light cockily smirked at L5's foolish attempt to ram him against the wall, his quick and agile legs performing an aerial back flip.

How high?

It was an undescribable moment for the Beytubers.

Soaring with his backside slo-mo, Light found the perfect oppurtunity to clutch the steel ceiling beams and astounded a stunning armflips before settling on the platforms with a killer smile, an act that almost make his acrobatics teacher puke out in deep shock.

"How in the world did you do that?" Storm agaped at the sight of his friend beaming down at him from the ceiling with a supressed wave.

"It's called skills, my friend! And Xcalius gonna do the same!" Red aura flamed around Light as the red headed DJ struck his somber pose, his voice box excrutiating X3's special move. "Now or Never! Go X3! Triple Saber!"

_Three_ _**lousy toothpicks** _ _against a_ _**rendering beast?** _ _How shameful, Light. Attempting to end our game too early while trying to_ _**spare the rest of these maggots.** _ _However, fire against darkness cannot prevail! Do my will_ _**Luinor.** _

"Not another bey diminished!" Ryuk exhaled in despondent shock. She decided to join in but was held back by Storm, his Regulus spinning beside Doomscizor.

Luinor charged for the wall and performed the exact backflip, a purple shooting star in deep collison against three massive swords that merged into an enourmous emperiyan blade.

The Evergrande Beytubers shielded this eyes from the spectacular but devistating moment, inhaling destruction before them. Blazes of purple fires snaked around the lower left corner of the massive hall, L5 abandoning the sword bey now being roasted in a burst finish under the flames. Light, feeling dizzily overswept by the blazing heat, lost his footing and gasped in shock, quickly in hesitation to grab along the ledge of the beam.

"Light!" The bladers yelled in distressed unison, Storm dashing over to witness his friend's plunging death scene.

It not long before a Regulus held his gravitational weight against the banner, a very tiny spinning top possing the ability to downlift a human being.

"Light!" Storm exhaled in deep concern, softly slapping his cheeks from unconciousness. Feeling startled at the thought of his partner bey saving his friend's life, Arthur Jousselin regained confidence as he did not back his friend down. Leaving him slumped against the walls of Jeux de Societe Hasbro, Storm felt as if deeply hurting friends was not the way how Beyblade was played. Even Zera had the same pondering thought.

"You will pay for what you have done to Light!" Thundering blue sparks jostled around the taller gray haired DJ, charging up his Beyspirit in revenge against Luinor's dirty deeds. "And now it's my turn to show you what Regulus can do! Shelter Defense!"

The Switchstrike Lion bey immediatly extended claws and jaws from it's layer, burning digitally blue while the red Trans driver allowed it a quick mode change from Survive to Zephyr.

The gleaming Layer immediatly transformed into a legendary lunar blue lion, glaring red orbs, fangs lashed out into a mighty roar, while static yellow sparks madly fizzed around it's slender body.

_Kitty Kitty, Oh my. What an_ _**impressive feline pet** _ _you have, Arthur. The_ _**ringmaster for Regulus** _ _! Too bad it's going to get locked up in it's_ _**foul cage** _ _by your_ _**careless mistakes** _ _. A_ _**sorrowing end** _ _to your_ _**poor little kitty** _ _and the_ _**red headed idiot** _ _of yours. Go ahead and tame me with your whip. Every special move is_ _**pretentious to my soul.** _ _And that includes yours!_

"Soul?" Zera whispered in extreme confusion, re-allocating the monster's words again.

Unleashing a feral yell, Storm began to fiercely point forwards, his Beyspirit almost bursting like a shattering thermos tube. "With all of your strength, Regulus. Roar down on this earth and paralyze this creature into a Burst finish! Fang Attack!"

Right upon reaction, the jaws and claws extended more than it was capable of, a quick flashback darted back in his head the first time Storm trained with his partner bey.

_| "Why won't it work!?" 7 year old Arthur complained in an unfair tone, lobbing the bey into a deep wedge between the rocks that lined the creek._

_Disheaveing into soft tears, the spiky haired boy sniffled as he abandoned R3 murking through the soft current, another cherful voice got him whirling around with a gasp._

_A stranger around the same age as him came along to the same location where he and his family were camping. He featured a weird hairstyle, red slicked to the left as if he just got recently windswept by the barber. His lithe athelitic body got him hopping over the creek before finishing his performance off with a astounding flip._

_He timidly bent down to retrieve the bey stuck between the cracks of the creek, extending out a hand to meet him._

_"I beieve you lost this. This must be yours. Correct? I'm Light. Nice to meet you!"_

_"Storm." Arthur uneasily fidgeted as he glanced at his bey again. "Special Move."_

_"Claws and Jaws? No worry!" Light excitedly shook Storm's hand as the gray jacketed boy yelped in surprise, nursing his sore wrist before huffing on it to ease the pain. The red haired boy contiued to elaborate his speech. "With your Beyspirit coming soon, you will be able to master this lion, no matter what. Like what I do with Xcalius here. - I guess my parents are calling me for lunch. See ya!" |_

"Now!" Storm's eyes snapped open into a somber stare and yelled out a command as Regulus created a population of lightning bolts speeding towards Luinor.

_Shock me with surprise!_ _**What a terrible move** _ _! I can't wait to smother you into_ _**3 exotic steaks!** _ _L5, you know what to do!_

Part of the A12 section where Storm firmly held ground, began to violently tremble. Regulus bounced like a inflatable ball across each rocky platform, maintaining it's balance across the shockwaves. The lightning projectiles that was originally sparked for Luinor was now reversed into inverted bolts heading for it's target.

"Regulus!" Storm cried out in despondent warning.

It was not long before the bolts crashed down, another foreign bey swooped into the scene to rescue the lion Switchstrike.

A convulsing explosion of rocks and smoke blew in every direction, the Beytubers managing to cough out the rubble.

"Doomscizor!" Ryuk panted as she jogged to the scene in heavy concern lacing her heart. Thankfully the scythe-wielding skeleton in it's signature cloak sufficed minor damage. A tiny crack to it's lunar blue spring blade slider.

Unfortunately for Regulus, Storm could now whine in deep sorrow. Light heavily scathed and unconcious from the heat, his wrists and hands bloodied from the plethora of steel beams he attempted to cling on. And now Regulus was rumbled beneath the heaps of concrete and scarred cardboard, the layer damaged into clean halves.

_I failed you Regulus. I just wish this didn't happen._ Storm kneeled down in defeat, caustiously picking up the deflated claws of R3. A tear trickled down his cheek as he heard Young!Light's voice in his head. _With your Beyspirit coming soon, you will be able to master this lion, no matter what. Like what I do with Xcalius here._ Squeezing his eyes shut to ward off the destructive scene, Storm decided to leave the remanets of his partner bey behind and quickly aid Light.

Meanwhile, Zera and Balkesh, along with Zankye and Cyprus sheltered themselves in one of the bathroom/eat outs near the pool. They cautiously gazed through the window, eagerly watching Alycia's bravery to fully diminish the vile creature.

Perched on the stage of La Grande Scene by Kid Expo, the 20 year old girl with a big passion to beyblade imagned a hologramed crowd and the finals of the main World championships. With her luck toughned out, a menacing howl greeted her warm heartedly, the dragon bey peacefully spun near her proximity.

"You!" Teeth bared while emitting out a light growl, Ryuk harshly whipped out her launcher with D3 locked on. "You placed so many beys and lives in danger! You wrecked our major fun and decided to drive innocent kids away from this desolate place! Hasbro and Takara Tomy had no right to invite you in!"

_Less talking, more battling. Wasn't that the major deal? An bright excelling Uni student_ _**still living** _ _with_ _**her mom** _ _. How pitiful! She still_ _**believes** _ _to be one of France's top bladers? We'll place her to the test of top bladers. Hang in there_ _**my queen** _ _. Let me assist you on a_ _**lovely battle** _ _._

"Implying me for a romantic date?" Shinigami screwed up her face into revolting disgust with this hideous beast and quickly launched D3, "I think not! Doomscizor! Hunt Launch!"

D3's Layer began to gleam a blue and silver, allowing it's atomic driver to circle around it's opponent. Out of all the avaliable choices Luinor had, the Beytubers realized that the dragon bey did not possess a special type. Meaning it constantly leaped from Attack to Balance to Defense and lastly Stamina.

An ungodly fell dragon hiding it's full potential of possiblities from revealing it's true form.

_**Ring around the rosie.** _

A plethora of red rose petals came showering down in front of the jumbotron screen as if confetti rained down on a special but memorable event. This is what was supposed to happen at the main World Championships, right after the finals where the winner would be crowned champion with a trophy. But instead, the harmless petals that were fluttering down towards the stage floor changed trajectory, bombarding on thier target like speeding knives. The red projectiles impaled the floor in less than 5 seconds straight, Ryuk uplifted into a bolt from the blue.

"Clever tactic. Swooning me into a trance with your dirty deed. Talk about airborne, I would love to participate with the petals! Go Doomscizor! Flying Double Strike!"

The layer slowed down as purple blazed alight. Emerging from the radiating glow was the signature figure of Death wielding two bladed scythes.

Expecting D3 to directly attack L5, Marco nodded in astonishing silence as Ryuk's partner bey bolted off for the jumbotron, the scythes shredding an enourmous line through the expensive bezel display. The back of the screen held a population of green and red lights to maintain the HD quality and high rendering pixels. They immediatly sparked to death as D3 reached the very top, flipping over to bombard back towards the floor like a shooting star.

Using the extra power of gravity, D3 crashlanded on the floor just AFTER it failed to make contact with the opposing bey. Luinor L5 teleported towards the top of the screen before complicated wires and switches behind twitched into violent snaps, the stability of the screen wobbling in distress.

"Ryuk! Watch out!" Storm and Light warned from atop of the rubble of the food court.

Shinigami gasped as she glaced up towards a frame of metal and glass leaning on her. Mentally noting to herself to dash out of the area, she held back for D3.

Light swooped in and managed to successfully flee the area just before the 30 ton screen could crush the both of them.

"What in the world were you thinking?" Zankye threw his hands up in deep disappointment towards Shinigami's potent mistake.

Ryuk sighed in deep silence as she exhaled with a confused shake, "I don't know. D3 was in potential distress, I had the urge to save my bey. It my mistake to carry the scythes all the way here. I guess it's bursted for good."

_4 Down. Only_ _**one more** _ _to go. I guess it's my turn to escort Zera into his_ _**final battle** _ _against me. Oh well. Here I go._

"Nevermind D3. Where did Falco go?" Zera pondered outloud as the rest of the team gravely searched in sight of the raven haired girl.

Zankye shuffled towards one of the booths, unearthing a broken Nothing driver from one of the shelves, "Bizzare. I found Fafnir in a burst finish."

"Not possible. She was here next to me!" Zera complained in deep concern, wallowing out his true ripped feelings for his only girlfreind.

"I could only conclude Fafnir's farewell due to the reverse rotation on her bey. That's what caused Nothing to become unstable of free spining against the wall. Her grieving loss is still yet unexplained." Ryuk thoroughly elaborated as she casually walked towards the hole and glided her hands over the orange plastic shards lying remenant in it's makeshift lair. "I could only conclude one thing."

"Anyone humbly looking for **this**?" a non chalant voice purred in deep satistaction, pleasured to have caught thier attention. The Fafnir blader gagged and knocked out.

"FALCO!" Zera cried out despondantly, Balkesh B3 repetitively bumping against the makeshift efface heartlessly formed by Luinor.

"I don't re-call this blader in the Championships." Cyprus whispered in caution. Zankye shrugged on the same page, "Me neither."

"Who in the world is that?" Light wondered outloud, keeping his childish snugs on a bored Storm.

"Appearanty that demon possessed asshole is my best friend who heartlessly followed me all the way from north Germany just so that I can fall under his disgusting sins!" Zera crossly retaliated, fiercely gazing at his rival with a somber stare.

"My bro! Please calm down from your harsh tones and your 'wicked' statis. I only came here to **ruin** your ultimate Beyblade Party bash with your lovely ladies and the home bros! Wait! Who **knocked Falco** out? I guess it was the **only champagne** around here! Including Fafnir, feeling **too drunk** to even notice it bursted on it's own. You know what?"

Marco raised his hand and snapped his finger. Every member from the Evergrande Beytubers: Ryuk, Light, Storm, Zankye, and Cyprus deliberately froze, filtering Zera's surroundings in sepia while just both him and Seidlitz were fully colored.

"Let's have a **private two sided conversation** . Let's start with your **family**." Seidlitz paced around, patiently listening into his lovely words.

"My family ventured out to see Paris." Zera casually kept his glare as he maintained his somber blaze, "I came here with Falco to achieve the World Championships together. Hadn't you intervined, I could have been crowned champion by now."

**"Believe or not world!"** Seidlitz boasted in treasony. "An incompitent **autistic baby** came 8 hours here to win a **stupid box full of plasic toys** and a **food container.** How embarrassing! You're all alone? Aw, how would it be like if your mommy or daddy were **thrilled to hear** that you won an **idiotic tournament** for little kids. Face it! Your parents **despised you from birth!** They rightfully **threw away your childhood album!** The tiny static connection in your brain. **Can't read** other **people's emotions. Can't** recognize thier **facial feelings.** These are the traits to an **autistic fueled piece of shit.** To finally wrap things up, my _**dear Matthes.~"** _

"Don't you dare speak of that name!" Zera growled in retaliation, fisiting B3 tightly in his hands.

"Oh? I guess then your **not born for this world.** You were **born for MY WINGS OF DESPAIR AND MY BREATH OF RUIN!"**

With Luinor unleashed, Zera had a split second of hesitation to either launch B3 from his Dual Threat or hand launch it like Free does.

"Never!" Zera screamed in agitation, feeling incited to use all of his Beyspirit to tear and devouver the demon apart in Marco. Balkesh spun drastically to the left, the polythine plated tip of Bearing drive keeping it's dense stablility at the edge of the stage before tilting back up to the platform. "Balkesh! Final Guard!"

A Lumiscent red shield began to sphere around the dragon king bey, Luinor snaking though various options and tactics to destroy Balkesh apart.

" **Shielding.** Not bad. Let's see if you could deflect away my **nice kisses."** Marco smirked in pleasure, as he commanded L5 to charge for B3. Luinor roared in heretic cries, using it's powerful ice bladed icsolece to transpierce through the shield.

Lines began to tear through but did not show any sign of cracking.

Luinor grew furious and began to attack from every side. The 5 spikes on Redemption began to transvale into 6, each edge giving out an speeding advantage.

"Kisses? You're so gross! Whoever the fuck you are in Marco's body, I wish you never existed!" Zera almost puked at the imagery of both beys in love.

"We'll see when the **right time comes** . But for now, you were wondering where my **special move** was?" Seidlitz stepped backwards, spreading his arms while closing his eyes as if he was dreaming.

Zera could only watch in numbed shock.

Marco Seidlitz completely _ merged _ with Demon Luinor 6-Chain Redemption. Blader to Beyblade. The heretic vile beast to demolish the hall and capture Zera's soul.

**"HeRe It iS!"** Emitting out the loudest agitating roar ever, Luinor Marco spread his wings as the dragon took to the skies.

"Wha-!? Holy shit, Marco!? What the fuck did you just do!?" Rickers despondently howled as if he was forced to quit the battle too early.

**"MeRginG. oNE SoUL."** Intently gunning it's gaze down to the dragon king, Luinor Marco licked in prediliction to feed off of his only lover.

"But, how am I not able to do that with Balkesh or Ghalahad!?" Zera screwed his eyes shut before commanding Balkesh to take to the skies. "I had enough of this! It's time to finish this! Final Guard!"

B3's avatar appeared, a tad crack to it's magenta colored dragonstone. Roaring in retaliation while diving in on Luinor Marco, the Blader merged Bey simply smirked while whirling around, swooping in to transpierce it's ice bladed iscolese right into the dragonstone heart of Balkesh.

With a despodent dying whine, B3 bursted into a dramatic loss. The evil dragon king began to rake down Balkesh, the bearing drive shattered to pieces. With B3 suffering a Burst finish, Zera sensed defeat was not over by a long shot.

"Balkesh........" the brown haired boy faltered into tears as Zera rushed forward to pick up the shattered polythine driver of Bearing.

_It's not over yet. I can feel it in my heart. You can mock me as much as you like, Luinra. Nothing stands in our way against your demonic bullshit deeds. C'mon buddy. You're my final resort._

With only his Ghalahad left, he exhaled in deep confidence, fisting it tightly in his hand before loading it on his launcher.

"Together we go! Trilight Guardian of the Cosmos! Let it Rip!" With a powerful rush launch, Ghalahad wobbled due to weak stability and miracously continued to spin.

"Ghalahad?" Zera blinked back superfaction as the space unicorn struggled to gain it's spin velocity.

**"AbSoRbinG YouTh. TheRe is No wAy tO fUeL yOuR BlaDeR's SpiRiT nOw! SpEciAL MoVe! ExPiRaTiON!"**

Completely unaware, Luinor growled demonically as dark hearted sharp blades sliced through the space unicorn like a hunter's trap.

"GHALAHAD!!!" Devistation deeply grasping his heavy heart, Zera's mouth began to seep out blood as tiny cracks in his glasses envisioned his 3D printed bey a Burst finish. The charcoal horns as contact points completely tore off as the metal spheres flew and rolled away from the destructive scene. The 3 Estrella disk and frame clattered near the food stand while the Tachyon driver landed near the torn walls. The purple layer itself alighted near Marco's boots, rage running through the blonde haired villian to darkly crush it with his foot. He immediatly reverted back from merging form, Luinor now held in his hand.

Falling deeply unconcious due to heavy tramutization, Zera's pupils dashed north in shocked defeat, his whole body lurching forward motionless on the ground, leg twitching in anxious spasm.

"My **languished vessel** has fell into **unconciousness** . The Dragon King and the Space Unicorn deemed to **duty thier power against me.** I guess **I proved them wrong.** " Seidlitz smirked while glancing at the frozen Beytuber members. Now he had the freedom to seductively issue one last vile act on his precious friend. "Such a **charming little coward**."

The Luinor blader slowly pushed Zera's glasses away from the boy's shell shocked expression, rattling the frame on the ground while easily crunching the glass underfoot. With the spectacles ruined into a disheavled antenna, Marco wickedly laughed as he placed his foot on Zera's head. With brown strands shuddering in disgress from the force of his weight pressured onto the side, Marco began twisting his foot, stretching cheek skin around until a deep crack was forged into the poor boy's skull.

"For once, **I admired your friendship** . But for now, I'll **meet you somewhere else** . I'll be looking to **battling you in the future** . I'm **prepared for round 2** , you **son of a bitch.** Just between **you and me**."

Marco snarled out his smirk, raising Luinor until he plunged the whole bey to the floor in the middle of the hall. Purple darkness outstretched across the constructive rubble, flashing to show that the Kid Expo Hall 7 was no more.

* * *

 

**Longest chapter EVER!**

**I'm glad that this is over with!**

**That battle was swell! Sorry if some of the dialogue sounded blandly boring, I tried my best!**

**But seriously, that Little Storm x Light scene was soooo cute!!!! *.***

**Anyway, seek out the next chapter 50 ft. underground!**

**Falco276 out!**

 


	6. Shine in the Light (Land Below)

**Ok! I got my mining supplies ready! Let's plunge 32 ft. underground into the Salina de Grotto! Paris's secret saltmine catacomb! Let's see what the EVG Beytubers are up to after Marco shimmered the Hall of out existence!**

**Let it Rip!**

* * *

 

The usual ferry horn blared in the distance, people frolicking past one another to hurry towards thier departure. Birds of all kinds fluttered here and there, scavenging for left over kiosk meals carelessly thrown by little kids happily laughing over thier feeding sessions while a plethora of bells tinkled to chime in with the friendly atmosphere.

The Talonclaws and Rickers grouped together, feeling confident enough that none in the group would get left behind. However, Marlena and Theresa parted ways from her family, thier snobby attitude gaining them freedom to venture across the city left Zera's parents along with his aunt and uncle to tour around with Falco's family.

Boarding off of the ferry, Sam almost collided against the saftey chains, almost scarring a pigeon out of view.

"Dudu! That's not how we exit bwoats." Esther softly scolded, slapping the back of his head in a playful manner.

Sam scoffed as he retaliated back with a counter, "You little skit!"

"Look, there are some people selling trinkerties." Falco's mom pointed out, grabbing the groups attention.

Perched on the narrow cobblestones were endless stations of talented artists, showcasing thier unique ability in either art, music, literature or.... magic.

Since Zera's mom had a huge heart for pets, she could not resist blushing in kindess towards a life size sculpted sand canine. The elderly mother and her 10 year old daughter returned the gesture, blessing her customer for lobbing a euro in the glass jar.

Waving farewell, she joined by her husband's side, nodding in sheer interest towards a street performer "magically" levitating in the air while deploying out common poses everyone knew.

Queietly eyeing Zera's aunt pouring over a rack of make up while pestering his uncle to purchase it, she distinctively thought back towards thier son, feeling highly concerned over his progress at the Championships. Though his parents felt out of place without thier 'biological' brown haired boy, they most certinaly engrossed themselves into vacation and enjoyment, less certain whether he lost the tourney or not. Then again, they were the type of parents that swung around in weird moods. One day, they care about Zera with high prosperity and kindness. The next day they ravishly ignore his presence and act as if he does not exist at all.

His mother whined up a frosty exhale, bringing up her Galaxy S5 into view, Google Maps currently displaying thier location. A festive park was not too long away from the tiny bustling walkways, scent of delicious crossaints panning towards them.

Zera's father inched a tad closer to his wife, for the very first time mentioning thier son during thier vacation.

"Do you think he's ok?" he timidly asked in pure concern, joining gazes on the What's App conversation between mother and son.

"I wrote him a follow up message about the Festive Park event along with the performers. Sent 15 minutes ago, no response."

Sighing flawlessly, Zera's father paced around beside a rack display full of precious stones. He absentmindedly picked a ruby topaz, feebling it in his hand before giving up with an exhausted sigh. "If I recall correctly, he mentioned about getting autographs from the cartoon creator."

Zera's mom shook her head out of disbelief, "I wonder where he is right now."

They both averted thier gazes hot on the TV screen, the female reporter blabbering in rapid french while the heli hovered over the concrete outlines of the mysterious building.

The air around the massive empty lot howled into deep silence.

The structural edifence to the Kid Expo Hall 7 vanished away from the surface of the earth.

* * *

Soil jutted into hard silver rock, powdering remenants of crystal dust, pludering 50 ft. through the cold winds before seeping into the dark hearted lake.

Under the cold stone floors of the Kid Expo Hall 7, spirals into a vivid plumment of a 32 ft. deep crystal salt mine, tracked with pinpointing bridges hued with blizzard white halogen lights.

Endless tunnels, cascaded in geographical fossil rock, layered an extendable canopy over steel constructed stairs and railings, each step lighted in crystal white.

It was as if the catacombs were oddly powered on by earth's numbering resource: lunar white crystals projecting a divine mist over a mysterious pool, backed up by a plethora of abandoned boats lazily bobbing here and there.

Whenever underground or unearthing soil came into mind, it was always imagined that intense heat would blaze skins of anyone who dug into the undergound.

A mental picture of encountering Earth's flaming core.

To the Evergrande Beytubers, it was the opposite.

The group groggily woke up from the chaotic incedent, lucky enough to have survived the whole teleportation caused by Luinor.

Ryuk was the first to stir herself awake, blinded by her vision before focusing again on her surroundings.

Shinigami's initial reaction where her short sleeved arms were into dead contact against extremely cold stone flooring.

"Holy shit." a whisper of jolting attention succumbed the D3 blader, nursing her frozen bare arms back to warmth.

Kneeling down again, she speculated at the cold rocky floors before investigating it's texture.

Smooth as a rock, rough as a crystal.

_Where the hell are we?_

Her quizzical thoughts spiraled around her head, thankfully spotting out two familiar shapes slumped over in one of the buckets of an abandoned mid size Ferris Wheel, painted creamish white while spotting all of the reflections from the hovering string of lights. Appearantly, Light and Storm were knocked out unconcious, relaxing in opposite directions while leaving thier mouths agape.

_Gotta get them down in alert for thier arrival._ Shinigami pranced over in huffing exhales, her ears taking in the majority of the ferris wheel's obscure creaking and unstable moaning. The winds that powered the crystals alive were occasionally tending to grow stronger and stronger every week. She noted in mind not to loose her footing while attempting to reach thier proximity. 

Steel bar by Steel bar, she utilized her blading strength to thankfully approach the roof of one of booths stationed below.

Knowing that her Dual Threat launcher's internal gears can crack violently at the minute, Ryuk created some minor modifications, deeply pondering on the modded ability to use the Beylauncher as a grappeling hook device.

Stretching out the string, she held the end of the retraction point and classically swung the string towards the highest level of the wheel.

The handle neatly wrapped around a metal support bar, her curiousity of tugging the nylon thread surprisingly caught her overboard.

No vicious tears and plundering screams.

The prongs to the launcher rotated slowly as Shinigami continued to climb.

Placing out her potential effort to scale the very top of the Ferris Wheel, she gasped in realization as to what was hindering her escalation.

A cuddle surfaced body dressed in liliac purple, black (slightly sagging) pants and hackneyed Fila sneakers, slumped over the middle bars, passively knocked out while miracously his glasses and fedora hat stuck to him like glue.

"Zera?" Ryuk tenitavily shook him awake. The more pressure Shinigami applied with sheer force, the louder the Ferris Wheel began to groan in intense difficulty.

"Mrrrhhhhmmmm...." the brown haired blader slurred absentmindedly, feeling his stomach and rib cage uncomfortable from the weight applied against the bars. "Cheese Muffins and Glitter Farts....."

Shinigami hesitated to make a split desicion. She had to snap Zera from his lucid thoughts before he shockingly freaks out on his napping perch.

"Holy Ghalahad! Balkesh Breath!" Zera gave out an ear piercing yelp, clinging for dear life to the wobbling bars while getting haywind from the crystal air. "Where the heck am I!?"

The creepy creaking from the Wheel caused Rickers to excessively shiver and nervously gulp at the thought of this mysterious place raided by ghosts.

Ryuk hushed him in a hurry and objectively pointed to her destination. "No time. We have to wake the others up."

"Wake the others up?" Zera perplexingly repeated the words to himself, careful enough to join Shinigami's climb. "Wait. So Where are we? My biggest worry. Where's Falco?"

"You'll see her in a minute. As for now, we need to slap our DJ's from thier weird romantic slumber." Ryuk swooped over several crisscrossing bars, glad to have gripped on the edge of an empty bucket carriage.

The slow swaying carriage infront of her held the two named guys, the wind moving both Storm and Light towards each other unoticeably.

Thier breaths drew close. Shoulder to Shoulder. Best friends from Childhood.

Nose to nose. Lips to -

"AHHHHH!" Both of them unleashed a terrified yelp, thier bodies jolting awake while hyperventilating from the sudden surprise.

"Stop dreaming bro stuff!" Light yelped in frustration, pushing Storm away from his personal space.

"Hey! I'm not the one who planned a romantic shonen service between us!" The gray haired DJ retaliated in return, feeling diffident about how they met each other in this scenario.

_"Hmpf!"_ Both DJs faced away from each other with crossed arms, until both Ryuk and Zera popped between them with a bright greeting.

The Ferris Wheel groaned as if it was having a hard time attuning to thier awful weights.

"No, no, no, no! Heights not acceptable!" Light immediatly yelped like a little girl and jumped into Storm's arms for mere protection, the suttle act of immaturity flowing into the air.

"Where are we btw?" Storm pondered outloud, breathtaking at the view of crystal white lights populating above his head.

"Good question. I have no clue." Ryuk felt as if she started to pride as team leader of the EVG Beytubers, feeling cautious about Falco's presence just incase they swapped leadership. "As far as I know, we ended up waking from our bizzare statis, absolutely stunned by the crystal lights and visibly perplexed by our arrival here."

"I'm positive that something happened while Marco froze you people in Sepia and I was crushed unconsious by that dragon jerk's foot." Rickers continued with a slight snare lacing his somber tone, the group currently meandering thier way down the crystal tunnels brightly hued by lunar blue. "I just wish that dumb poopeypants of a demon dragon would leave Marco alone. Why him?"

A sigh resounded in echoes from the brownhaired boy, his mind backtracking to the feral imagery of Seidlitz keeping Falco close to him as a slaving hostage. Knuckles fisted pale as Rickers sheltered his anger welling deep within his mind.

_Falco, wherever you are. I just hope that you are left alone on the clouds skating through space._

"Dragon boy has a lot to learn." Shinigami chuckled while Storm and Light were trailing behind them, tracing thier fingers over the hued luminscent crystals. The red headed DJ even sprinkled crystal dust on X3's layer, the golden blade responding with a gleaming glow.

Storm experimented the same, the red ruby orbs to Regulus growling in return.

The narrow tunnel thinned into a gaping hole, the staircase rails ended into a drastic signal and warning for them to turn back.

Tiny pebbles scraped from the circular rim, plunging into the deep dark abyss until faint splashes echoed from their death trap.

"Ryuk! Watch out!" Zera drastically warned, dashing forward to grip her sleeve. A chain reaction of careless bumps caused the girl to easily lose her footing, wind rushing past her ears while screaming in distress.

"Zera! Are you blind as Satomb!? What was that for?" Light franctincly scolded, feeling misrable at the boy's upmost mistake.

"Hey! She clearly forgot to warn us with a red flag if we haden't been such idiotic to rush through a narrow straw!" Rickers retaliated in return, trying his best to shift blames on either of the two DJ's.

"Best not to pave into trouble." Storm muttered with a dejected sigh, feeling flustered that he was the only patient blader around.

"Anyone looking for a Metal Chip?" the trio turned around to face a raven haired girl clad in her signature blue blader attire fit with a trendy blue bandanna sporting three blue crystal hearts, coughing in difficulty while re-surfacing from the challenging climb.

"Falco!" Zera dropped his rush of anger and immediatly clasped his girlfriend into a tight hug, rambling in tears of joy, "Oh how I missed you so much! It's great to have you back! I can't finally believe I'm with you!"

"Enough with the exuberant reunions. Anyone seen Shinigami most importantly?" Light huffed in deep impatience, feeling albeit about the important icon of the group.

_"She's currently hidden deep within the shadow lake!"_ the ghastly call rumbled deep below, the EVG Beytubers craning thier necks towards the source of the sound. 

"Looks like she needs some help. Any suggestions?" Zera timidly gazed at Falco, hoping for some expert advice on a missing blader plummeting deep within an eerie dark lake.

"Why don't we jump in and find out?" Falco smirked as she gave way to her boyfriend with a welcoming smile and a gesture, "After you."

Seconds later, Rickers almost trembled with a heart attack. Melting into a rocky wall behind him while scaling down the steep tiny ledge was not the comfortable idea he had in mind. Lest said alone to the other DJs, Light practically maintinaing his balance while Storm carefully utilized his precautionary senses, steadying his linear steps while concentrating hard not to foolishly tip over.

A foggy thicket blanketed over the dark black waters, still as frozen time. Ryuk stirred awake, a demeanoring splash of gasping air while wading through to reach the teal colored dock splintered into complicated spikes.

Nearing the edge, she coughed twice before boarding the dock, eyes narrowed in slight hiss of realization. Heart leaped in loops of shocking awe, struck down with a bolt of blue.

One of the boats creaked aimlessly away from the ticket booths, two remaining Beytubers still slumbered clumsily on thier backs against the boats.

Shinigami possessed no choice but to notify about thier arrival. She pursued to dispatch her swimming ablities, reaching the creaking boat just in time.

A canadian and brazilian blader were deep into sleep, completely unaware of the mysterious place. Ryuk chose her better approach rather than slapping them awake.

"You two, wake up!" With all her beyblading strength, she flipped the wood over, panicking yells from the two said Beytubers frightened thier hearts. Spitting out water while meandering towards the dock, both of them shook themselves a shower of water droplets before Zankye began to complain in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, we were busy establishing the next QR code video!" the canadian blader spat back, unfazed about the mysterious source of power that the Catacombs were beggining to draw forth a slumbering pill.

"The Graphite colored Xcalius was the best part all along!" Cyprus added after that, adding a spice to the complaint.

Shinigami merely nodded in disapproving sighs and clutched both of thier shoulders as if they were hot handed criminals, "Dreams aside, we have attuned to an important duty. The rest of the Evergrande team is planning to expedite around the Sel de Grotto. I have no clear information on this place but I sense Blader Ken's appearance along with the rest of the staff."

"Sel de Grotto. Sounds like a famous tropical forest I visited once with my little sister." Cyprus pondered out loud, visibly in awe towards the caves' string of glisstening lights suspended from above. The ceiling to the massive underground shelter was a mystery to every tourist.

Spankye suppressed a tiring sigh as he gripped V3 in the palms of his hands. "I just hope that I'm able to catch up with my dad back in Canada instead of walking through a heavenly underground bunker."

Shinigami simply kept herself to the point, the trio traversing through the rim of the Grotto, deepening her luck in sighting the rest of the Beytubers again.

The cool air around them refreshened to a strong point of tinging, a definate sign of awkwardness.

"Heard anything suspicious yet?" Zankye wildly glanced around in search of the mysterious source of scraping rock.

Cyprus shrugged solemly as he walked up to his friend, "No clue. Didn't spot any wildlife lately."

"Calm the scything down. Probably just our puzzled teammates in search of us. Then again, I'm sure it's our mice scuttling around. C'mon. No time to waste." Ryuk hopped over a low stooping ledge, the other two bravely leaping over it before Cyprus imagined himself with a craned neck.

The majority of the Grotto possessed a shape shifting structure, an array of jutted rocks transfluxing here and there. No possibility on how thier jumping gaps frequently change by random intervals, Shinigami and the trio trekked west of the main tube, surrounding themselves in shroud of halogen blue. With the spring blade attack shimmering blue, the reflective light from the cave made it look as if Doomscizor equipped the correct color coded scythe.

Digital Purple.

The color of bats, darkness, and the distant yells cornered them off in supeficial surprise.

"Ryuk! Where have you beeen to!" Light slammed himself against Shinigami's arrival, maintaining her breathing composure after being strangled by the red head's childish hug.

Storm frankly rolled his eyes in an uncaring way, tired of seeing his buddy's inner child flaring in again as if he gained pumped up Beyspirit in matter of seconds.

"These two were the remaining clues to this place. Couldn't have left them behind. Now, to drop it off here. What in the world are we doing here?"

"Wait! I know! Maybe there's another Beyblade tournament underway! Ohhh!!!! I can't wait to pown other bladers into this amazing tourney. Yahoo!" Rickers pre-maturely excalimed in deep joy, his overfired heart for Beyblading scaled him into a deeper level. Balkesh rumbled a low growl, his partner bey chipping in his agreement.

Falco immediatly disputed herself to calm the younger down, "Hold your Galahad reins, Zera. Even if we jump into another tournament, your dragon cheater combo would just lay back with a sandwich while all of the other opponents are an easy knock out. I suffice that won't happen buddy."

The brown haired boy frowned in deep childish sorrow, moaning a tiny squeak before nodding in depreivaty.

"Sorry, for interruption. But me and Storm have been raising voices for decades, we can't afford to break our voice box." Light signaled as he took out his water bottle, in process of rasping uncomfortably as if he was crudely stabbed under Xcalius's betrayal.

_* "Slingshock Bey. Slingshock Launcher" the redhead calmly presented both Forneus and its starter launcher before making Falco gleam in glee. *_

"Stressed out and deflated from your possessed friend won't help us anywhere back in training." Falco straightforwardly objected as she gripped determination and started to gaze at the team as if she was leader. "Look, in order for us to track down Seidlitz and his dirty work, we have to unlock the secrets of this place. It's a salt catacomb alright, but it harnesses a vivid bizzare power to influence us all in a weakening statis. That means sucking out our Beyspirit. Only the creator of the realm is not affected by the suspended overhead crystals above us. As above, so below. Even if Marco wanted to be prized over Rickers, his strong sense of revenge cannot weaken us by the time we scour out for the disgusting dragon. There's only one way to solve this."

"It's gonna take us a billion bey years to scavange hunt for Zera's friend." Storm wearily sighed as he and Light exchanged notirious glances, a definate sign of something new mentioned. "I highly doubt we woud encounter the Takara Tomy staff along with -"

"Hiro Morita!" Zera's usurp realization snapped him awake as he worridly began to whine over the special event that was happening today.

Ryuk felt as if yesterday's incident timelasped to the current time.  _Not possible. Did we just portal through 16 hours of day and night?_

"Guys?" Shinigami tried hurling thier attention but Rickers grasped childish worry.

"I heard he was coming along with the rest of the Takara Tomy Staff to visit the convention and hand out autographs with his signature on it!  _Marco, why at the very last moment do you have to ruin the fun?_ " Zera kept the last of his words into immutiable sorrow, lacing his mixed feelings rapidly switching around.

"Never mind Morita for now. I have a feeling we're being watched." Shinigami caustiously whispered as the team stooped low from being easily discovered.

Only Falco and the others remained silent, kneen to have sensed a mysterious visitor around thier shady surroundings. It took several eyes to track the darting shadow, thier top tier detection for the figure immediatly disputed into launchers deployed as an ideal warning.

"Halt right there!" Falco began as the team started to fix thier gaze on one of the tunnel enterances oddly dimmed to hide the visitor's identity. "Fair warning I tell ya. Evergrande Beytubers here. And we are of no harm. Step out, whether you're a friend or foe."

"Mind if I step in, friends? This odd realm drived me deeper to the voices bickering below. Now tell me, who would like to battle while I referee the combat?"

The Evergrande Beytubers tensed in a somber fashion, inhaling thier breath while time ticked closer to a curtain call close.

The usual black and white striped outfit along with black pants and boots. A purple wyvern wristband laced around his muscular arm. His honey blonde hair waved back as if he was windswept by a tornado. This was the legendary dragon.

Immediatly upon recognition, Shinigami dropped her launcher in deep acoustic gasps, heartpounding excitement flowing through her staggering body. She kneeled down while embracing his waist in light hearted sobs.

The team could only speculate at the ever interesting commotion between D3 and the wyvern.

* * *

 

**Cliffhanger fail!**

**I know I tried but the words say it all lol.**

**Took me weeks to finish this, blame the Writer's Block but I also thought of publishing this in a different way since I don't intellectually own Beyblade, I mean the names and such. I thought of switching them off into the Dragoma version, my own version of Beyblade.**

**Nuff said, let's see what Mr. Wyvern has to offer the team in the next chapter!**

**Adios!**

 


End file.
